Soluna
by Sahara Shadowheart
Summary: Wolves and Vampires are still invisible to humans even as they wage war with each other, but what happens when the search for the Solar and Lunar Priestesses brings together two young girls, a half-wolf and a half-vampire.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

Our bodies were pressed together, holding each other close as the wind blew around us. Our hair, her golden locks and my stream of azure, whipped about separately in the wind. Tears ran thickly down my pale cheeks and her cream ones as we clung together, fearing that we would be separated. I clung to the purple and white uniform that was on her, and she clung to the red and white uniform that was on me.

"Chikane-chan!" cried my counterpart.

"Himeko!" I cried as our hands tightened.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. The wind blew harder around us, lifting me up off the ground. We both gasped as I was being pulled away. My left hand, however, remained fastened to her right hand. Neither of us were ready to let the other go.

"No, Chikane-chan, don't go!" cried Himeko as she tightened her fingers between mine, her bandage unraveling. "I don't want to live without you! Don't leave me, Chikane-chan! Don't go!"

"Himeko! Himeko!" I cried as I felt the wind getting stronger and my fingers slipping. "No, Himeko, I'll reincarnate! I'll come back to you, but you've got to look for me! Promise me you'll never stop looking. Please, Himeko! Promise me that you'll never forget!"

"I'll never forget!" cried the sunlight of my world as she struggled to keep hold of my hand. "I won't! Neither memory nor appearance will matter! I'll never stop looking for you as long as I live, and I'll find you, Chikane-chan! No matter what, I promise I will!"

Our grip loosened as the wind grew even stronger, desperate to pull us apart. Our hands clung to the other's wrist in an effort to get a firmer hold. Alas, it wasn't enough. Our hands slipped away from the other. We cried out for each other, our words lost in the wind as we were separated from each other yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

It was a crisp, October day. The sun was shining high over the skyscrapers, the harsh rays warming my skin. I was clad in nothing but a pair of white shorts, blue sandals, and a blue, short-sleeve hoodie over a Kelly green camisole. I gazed up at the sun which seemed to shine brighter that it already was for a split second.

'I feel like something good is going to happen today,' I thought as a smile spread across my face.

The light turned white, signaling the okay to walk on the crosswalk. Suddenly, my legs felt numb, stopping me on the crosswalk. Time seemed to slow down as a cool breeze whipped my hair in my face, obscuring my view. I could feel my heart stop at the thought of what I was seeing might be my imagination. The wind stopped, letting my hair fall back to my shoulders.

I gasped when my eyes rested on a pink seashell hanging from a shiny, brown necklace that bounced along with the movements of its owner before stopping. My eyes moved up and rested on the face of a girl my age. Azure hair fell down to her knees, framing her pale face. What caught my attention were her eyes that were as blue as sapphires.

"Himeko?" asked the girl as tears began to for in her eyes, the sound of her voice bringing me back to reality.

"It can't be!" I whispered as my legs finally regained their feeling.

I ran to the girl, tears streaming down my cheeks. I tripped over my own feet yet again, the pavement rising up to meet me. It never came as a pair of strong arms encircled me, pulling me up. My amethyst eyes gazed into her sapphire eyes, tears shining with disbelief and doubt. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her neck. I nuzzled my face into her chest, taking great pleasure as she shivered from the contact.

"It is you!" I cried as I felt calloused fingers run through my hair, soothing my distressed soul. My hands moved down to her back as I said, "You're the only one who holds me like this, Chikane-chan!"

"I missed you, too, Himeko," whispered Chikane into my ear. She licked my ear, causing me to shiver as she said, "It was really lonely in the Lunar Shrine, Himeko."

"I've been lonely as well, Chikane-chan," I said as I pulled her back in the direction I had come from, the sound of cars honking letting us know that we had been standing there for far too long. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again."

I was startled when she spun me around and kissed my eyes. I opened them to see her licking her lips free of my tears. She smiled at me as she pushed some of my hair behind my ear. My eyes softened as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to see me again," she said as she rested her forehead against mine.

I took a step back to see her eyes. I saw the love and devotion that was there from our last life but much stronger now. At the same time, I saw fear of possibly being abandoned and rejected. I also saw regret from everything that she's done. In a way, Chikane remind of a glass sculpture that if not handled carefully would shatter into a million pieces unable to be repaired.

"I'll always want to see, Chikane-chan," I whispered as I stroked her cheek, "because I love you."

"How could you love someone like me?" she cried as she placed her hand over mine. "I hurt you, raped you, destroyed the earth, killed innocent lives, and –"

Chikane stopped speaking when I stood on my toes and kissed her for all she was worth. I moved my arms back to her neck, pulling her close when she tried to resist. Eventually, her arms moved to wrap around my waist, surrendering to her desires as she deepened the kiss. I cursed inwardly as I pulled away, the need for oxygen too great.

"I'll still love you, Chikane-chan," I said, smiling as I rested my cheek on her shoulder. "You're the moonlight of my world. You've always meant the world to me, Chikane-chan. I meant what I said before. I don't want to live without you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice still shaky from crying. "I've done so many terrible things. Yet, you still love a monster like me?"

"Enough!" I shouted, jerking my head up so fast that I hit my head on her chin. "I hate it when you like that!"

"I'm sorry, Himeko," she whispered before she rested her forehead against mine.

"You've always been so kind and gentle to me that I ofter forget that you were once an Orochi," I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "It's hard to believe that your mind and soul were so broken because you thought that your feelings were sinful and corrupt. You even thought that I would never have these feelings because I was naive and pure."

"Himeko?" asked Chikane questioningly, tears dropping on my face.

I pulled back slowly and kissed her eyes, sucking away the moisture still there. I nuzzled my nose against hers. Our fingers intertwined as we kissed again. I could taste the desire and lust on her lips, but at the same time, I could feel her struggling to keep a lid on her actions. She pulled away, causing me to whimper in protest. I looked up at her to see her eyes dark with desire.

"Are you okay, Chikane-chan?" I asked before I felt her hand on my butt, causing my cheeks to turn red from embaressment as I whimpered. "You're not a monster. You just lost faith in everyone around you. I want you, Chikane-chan."

"But I need you, Himeko," whispered Chikane as she buried her nose in my hair. She took a deep breath, calming herself before saying, "I still have a hard time believing that this is real."

"I understand how you feel, Chikane-chan," I whispered before kissing her neck, causing her to moan. "My feelings for you are the same feelings that you have for me."

We walked together down the street, enjoying our closeness. We had forgotten the world around us, not even caring about the people staring at us. I intended to spend as much time with her as I possibly could and remind her that I love her so much that my heart has been dead without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I gazed up at the moon to see it shine a pale yellow. There wasn't a single star or cloud in that dark sky. I lowered my head and sighed as the crisp October breeze blew through my hair, whipping it in my face.

"What's wrong, Chikane-chan?"

I turned my gaze to see the amethyst eyes of my lover and dear sunlight of my world, Himeko. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry as she pushed some of my hair behind my ears. I gently tugged her wrist so she followed me onto the embankment of a river. As clumsy as she is, it did not surprise me when she slipped and fell on her butt.

"Ow!" she moaned as she gently rubbed her lower back and butt. "What was that for?"

Himeko gasped as I sat down behind, comfortable sitting her between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I pressed my cheek to her's. I could feel her cheeks heat up as I giggled, thinking that she's just so cute.

"Chikane-chan!" shouted Himeko in surprise as she tried to pull away from me.

I tightened my arms around her as I said, "There's no one around, Himeko. Besides, I want to hold you for a little bit before we have to go home."

"Mom and Dad will be worried!" whined Himeko, protesting as I ran my fingers through her hair. "We're late because I wanted to wait on you until you were done with the student council meeting!"

I pulled some of her hair aside to expose the nape of her neck before biting down, causing her to gasp. She moaned as I sucked on her skin gently, feeling her skin between my lips. Her hands clenched on my knees, letting me know that she was enjoying this. I could feel the nape of her neck growing warm as blood gathered beneath the skin that was between my lips. After a few more pleasurable seconds, I pulled back to admire the hickey left. I licked it before nuzzling my nose against it gently, eliciting yet another moan from Himeko's lips.

"You really need to stop doing that!" she panted before snuggling into my arms, clearly admitting defeat. "Think about how our parents will feel if they see that!"

"That's why I left it on the nape of your neck," I said, before resting my chin on her left shoulder. "No one is going to see it. That's why I put it there."

"What if they do see it?" whined Himeko, still not giving up on the topic.

I sighed before saying, "Then I'll just admit that I did it. I can see no shame in telling them that we're lovers, Himeko."

"But we're twin sisters in this life, Chikane!" she shouted.

My heart sank at the sudden loss of "chan" at the end of my name, letting me know that I had clearly not only upsetted her but angered her as well. In all of our previous lives, we were born into separate families. Because Himeko chose to stay in the shrine with me rather than being reborn this last time, we ended up being twin sisters.

I didn't see a problem with this, but Himeko did. The one thing that hasn't changed about the world is how they perceive lesbian couples. We didn't have a problem with admitting this fact. The only problem was the fact that we would surely be looked down upon further for the fact that we are of the same flesh and blood.

"I'm sorry, Himeko," I whispered as I felt her body shake from crying. I was about to withdraw my arms until I felt her hands clutch my, intertwining our fingers together before I asked, "Himeko?"

"Normally you think things through," she said before turning to meet my gaze, my eyes softening under her sad stare. "I'm upset that you didn't take my feelings into consideration."

"I'm sorry for being insensitive, Himeko," I said before nuzzling my face into her hair. "That wasn't my intention."

"It's okay, Chikane-chan," she whispered before kissing me lovingly before smiling. She turned her gaze up to the moon before she said, "It's strange."

"What is?" I asked, confused now at the sudden change of topic.

"We're 18 now," she said before leaning her head back onto my shoulder. "We normally fight the Orochi on our 16th birthday. Is there something different about this life?"

"Maybe," I said before nipping her ear, effectively getting her attention, "but let's just enjoy the scenery before having to return to Mother and Father."

"Okay, love," she said before snuggling closer.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I was thankful for every second of it. I wanted nothing more than to spend an eternity with Himeko. I don't know what I ever did to deserve an angel like her when I've done so many terrible things. I gazed up at the moon where I knew that Ame no Murakumo was watching over us since we are his priestesses. It always puzzled me when there shouldn't have been any God listening to us when we prayed for help, but he was. Whatever the case may be, I'm thankful to the Gods each and every day that I have Himeko.

"Live this out, little ones," echoed a female voice as a trail of leaves circled us. "You've earned a long life together. Enjoy it, priestesses. I'll always be watching you."

"Was that voice…" trailed Himeko as the wind ceased, the leaves falling on and around us.

"Ame no Murakumo?" I asked before the spot where my mark would be burned.

"You will always be marked as my priestesses," said the voice, "but the Orochi are no more. Farewell, my dear children."

I couldn't help but cry at the Sword Goddess' words. We had finally been granted a life of our own free of the Orochi. We kissed each other hard, the pent up urges and desires to love each other as we should overflowing. I had a chance to make things right, and I was not going to waste it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not much, but it's something. Anyways, if you hadn't notice, it covers when they were seperated and reunited in both the anime and manga. I've been writing this for the past 4 hours. I'm tired and it's 10 with a 100% chance for storms and rain for the rest of this week. I've gotta go now since Kelsi is running around wanting to play since she's been in a kennel all day. Enjoy the Fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1:  Daymares and Nightdreams

**Chapter I:**

**Daymares and Nightdreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

"HIMEKO!"

I bolted upright so fast that my forehead collided with my roommate's. I gingerly rubbed my forehead before my amethyst eyes rested on the short, messy brown hair that belonged to I best friend. I winced as I felt a quick punch to the shoulder.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake, Himeko," said the girl as she glanced at the black hanging above the teacher's desk at the front of the school. "It's already 3 o'clock. What were you dreaming about today during class?"

"Another daymare, Mako-chan," I said as I slowly stood up.

I stretched before grabbing my bag as Mako asked, "Same one?" I shook my head. "Okay, so what was different about this one?"

"It still has Chikane in it," I said as they walked out of the classroom and down the hallway, "but she was raping me in. I was begging her to stop, but she wouldn't. Then, nothing."

"Wow," said Mako as she stopped at the top of the stairs with a smile plastered on her face, making I nervous. "Himeko, do you have naughty fantasies in your dreams?"

I tripped down the last few stairs at Mako's comment. Some people turned to look but paid no mind when they realized that it was just me. Mako laughed hard, doubling over as my stumbled down the stairs. I blushed redder than a tomato-if that was even possible-at Mako's words, trying really hard to keep calm so I wouldn't wring my friend's neck.

"That was so uncalled for, Makoto Saotome!" shouted I before she stomped off.

Mako instantly stopped laughing at not only the sudden loss of the "chan" at the end of her name, but me suddenly calling her by her given name as well. She groaned as she jogged after me, knowing full well that she had made me mad. When she finally caught up, she found me ranting to Souma Oogami, my childhood friend.

The boy was better known as the Prince of Ototachibana Academy. He was the captain of the tennis team and had the highest academic grades in the schools in addition to being good looking. Awhile back, a lot of his fan girls gave me a hard time because there was a rumor that we were going out because we came to school together every morning and that I would wait for him to be done with practice.

"He's my brother," I always shyly stated to them when I was cornered, but they would always disappear before Souma showed up.

Souma finally caught on when one of the tried to slap me because I was "denying them the truth." Souma stepped in to protect me and showed them a photo of me with him and his brother and father. They gasped and called me a harlot since I was hanging all over both Yukihito and Souma in the photo.

"This photo was taken after she came to live with us," Souma had said as he put the photo away. "She's been my friend since before her parents had passed away and I hadn't seen her since she was placed with her uncle and aunt. We found her alone and hurt on the streets. My dad adopted her, and she's been living with us ever since. End of story." He raised a fist at the girls. "I'm pissed at your attitude, so leave before I hit all of you."

Ever since then, I would always go to Souma when Mako made me mad. Mako sighed as she neared us to see Souma's chocolate brown eyes dark with fury. He tossed his raven black hair before looking at Mako.

"Sorry, Himeko," said Mako nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "It was just a harmless question meant to be a joke."

I stared at Mako angrily for what seemed like eons before I sighed and said, "It's alright, Mako-chan. You just caught me off guard. The answer to your question though is yes, I do."

"Really?" half-shouted both Souma and Mako. I giggled before they both half-shouted, "Do tell!"

I immediately blushed at their demand. We had all been best friends for a few years now, but I was the only one out of the three of them who would blush at just about anything. I wasn't about ready to divulge the details of my fantasies to them, especially since I lost my virginity every seven out of ten. I turned on my heels and walk away from them at the gates of the academy with Souma and Mako following me and asking me to tell.

Over twenty minutes later, we were walking through downtown Mahoroba when I finally turned around to face them and said, "Stop asking me! Those fantasies are private! You have no right to—"

I had been walking backwards and not paying any attention so I had bumped into someone. I dropped my bag and heard the sound of a bag falling with books and papers sliding out onto the pavement. I reached over and picked up papers before my hand rested on a thick, leather-bound book titled Wolves in Myths and Legends.

"This is a stupid book," I mumbled to myself as I slid the items back into the bag. I held the bag open for the rest of the items to be deposited into it as I said, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you! Gomenesai!"

"Please don't bow like that!" whined a voice that alerted me that I had bumped into a female. "You remind me of the maids in my house!" She inhaled deeply as if to calm herself. "Anyways, it's quite alright that you bumped into me. No harm was done."

I slowly opened my eyes to see white sandals held to small narrow feet by two straps. I raised myself to see she was wearing a white sundress that stopped just a bit above her knees. Her skin was so pale it was nearly translucent, reminding me of the moonlight. What captured my attention was her knee-length hair that was as blue as the ocean and her sapphire eyes.

_So beautiful!_ was my first thought at seeing her. "Thank you for that offer! I was—"

I stopped my train of thought dead when something smelled familiar. I sniffed the air a little before realizing it was the girl that I had just bumped into. I leaned closer to her before pulling a lock of her hair to my nose. I inhaled deeply before staring wide-eyed at her, the lock of hair falling between my fingers.

"Blood and graveyard soil," I said as my voice trailed off.

"I beg your pardon?" she stammered as she took a step back, fear filling her eyes.

"You're a vampire!" I whispered before her eyes widened in fear.

I then notice the way her muscles tensed before she threw the bag she was holding on to. I sidestepped her, narrowly missing the bag which threw Souma back onto his butt with surprising force. I turned my head just to see her disappear into the crowd. Lucky for me, a vampire's scent stunk far worse than a human who hadn't showered in weeks.

I gave chase running as fast as I could to give the impression that I was still a human. The girl seemed to be overly conscience of trying to be as human as possible. I was steadily catching up to her when she made a sharp turn down an alley. I followed her only to come to a dead end. I sniffed the air and realized that she must be an older vampire since she had to had have either climbed up the brick wall or jump.

"Dammit!" I shouted, angered that I wasn't strong enough to jump that high so I could give chase.

"Never thought I see the day when Himeko Kurusugawa cursed out loud for the whole world to hear!" teased Souma since I was always one who would never lose my temper unless something really pissed me off.

"Go to hell, Souma!" I growled threateningly, exposing my sharp canines to let him know that I wasn't end the mood.

"What's up, Himeko?" asked Mako as she rubbed my upper back slowly, knowing that it comforted me when I was angered or upset.

I took a deep breath before saying, "That girl smells like blood and graveyard soil. She's got to be a vampire."

"Are you sure?" asked Mako, stepping back in shock. "I didn't even smell it."

"Well, we were several feet away whereas Himeko was directly in front of her," said Souma, earning himself a swift not-so-gentle punch from Mako. "What? I'm just stating the fact, Mako!" He pulled out the books that were in the bag she was carrying. "She's obviously either a newborn vampire or really sheltered if she's relying on books written by humans to portray us correctly."

"Anyways, Himeko," said Mako as she grabbed my wrist, "why don't we go to that café? I bet we can get you a slice of one of your favorite cakes. My treat Himko."

I heaved a sigh of relief before saying, "I would like that."

"You're not included in this by the way, Souma," said Mako, which caused me to giggle as Souma complain. I decided to put this on the back burner for a little bit as she said, "After this, we better tell Kazuki-sensei about the vampire that we saw."

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I watched as the girl who chased me was led away by another girl and guy. I was fascinated by the uniform she wore since it was the uniform of Ototachibana Academy. I watched her blonde hair swayed with her movements when she stopped and turned to face the girl. Her hair fell halfway down her thighs. Her eyes were like pools of amethyst filled to the brim with happiness.

"She's beautiful!" I sighed as I rested my chin in my head. "I wonder what her name is."

"You should have just told her instead of freaking out and running away to the top of a building!"

I jumped at the sound of another voice. I turned around to see it was none other than my sister, Miyako. Her violet hair fell just a bit above her shoulders with amber eyes staring at me. She was wearing a white gown with a purple and black robe worn open over it. Immediately, my brows furrowed as I hissed at Miyako, my fangs showing in a vain attempt to scare her away.

"You honestly think that I would be scared of my own little sister, Chikane?" asked Miyako as she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Miyako?" I asked before turning back to watch the girl and her two friends.

"I could ask you the same thing, Chikane," said Miyako as she walked up to the edge of the roof. "The blonde is a real cutie."

I hissed at her again, letting her know to back off. She shrugged her shoulders as her way of dismissing my hostility towards her. She watched the girl with brown hair swiftly punch the boy before laughing at the blonde girl's obviously blushing face. I was captivated by this blonde as I listened to the sound of her laughing a few seconds later, the sweet sound of bells chiming came to mind when I heard her laugh.

"I came here to buy some new books to read," I began as I wrapped my arms around upper arms as if I were hugging myself. "She sniffed my hair and called me a vampire. I threw the bag of books at her and ran. She chased me and almost caught me."

"She made you?" hissed Miyako, her doubtful gaze shifting back and forth between me and the girl. "Either she's a vampire hunter, which I highly doubt since she looks far too young, or a wolf! Why does she care anyways? A vampire can't be taken into custody unless the vampire's caused problems! You haven't done that!"

"That's not the part I wanted you to react to," I hissed, my voice tinged with annoyance. "She looks exactly like the girl in my dreams."

Miyako was silently for a brief moment before she said, "As much as I would like to contemplate this, Chikane, we have a bigger problem. Tsubasa called and is coming home early. If I don't get you back to the mansion right now, you are going to be in a heap of trouble."

I froze at her words. Ever since Tsubasa became Miyako's mate, he's been finding excuses to punish me. His punishments consisted of torture, starving, and to beating you to a bloody pulp. He's always gotten some sick pleasure out of torturing me, so I do my best to avoid him when he's pissed and to not give him a reason to be pissed at me.

I nodded to Miyako before she began jumping across the rooftops. I looked back down at the girl only to meet her gaze. My breath caught in my throat, leaving incapable of moving. It wasn't for another few before Miyako tore me away from the edge of the roof, allowing me time to clear my head before following her towards the mansion at the edge of town on a hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

_I watched in stunned silence as a young boy maybe no more than 15 back me up into a corner. I whimpered as he smiled, two pairs of sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight streaming in through the hole in the roof. I was huddled next to a body heaped next to me that had been kicked to the side._

"_Mommy!" I whimpered at the loss of the arms draped over me protectively. I glanced at his hand that was dripping with my mom's blood before whimpering, "What did you do to Mommy?"_

"_All I did was punch a hole through her to put her to sleep," he hissed, "but don't worry. You'll soon be joining your precious mommy."_

_I whimpered as the boy slashed at me, ripping through my clothes until there was nothing left. He slashed at me again, barely missing since I had moved. He grunted as he jerked his hand out of the wall before tearing at my skin. I howled in pain as blood dripped from my wounds onto the blood-stained concrete, begging for mercy since I didn't want to die._

"_Say good night, pup!" hissed the boy before he brought his nails down on my skin._

"Himeko!" shouted Souma as he shook me awake.

I bolted upright, cold sweat trailing down my body. I had relived that nightmare every damn day of my life. It shouldn't bother me anymore, but it still does. I cried as I clung to Souma, burying my face in his chest in an effort to find some comfort. He placed his left hand on my back and began to rub in small circles. His right hand ran through my hair gently as he made soft growling noises to calm me.

"It's alright, Himeko," whispered Souma as he rested his chin on my head. "No one's here to hurt you."

I stopped when I suddenly felt something warm on my chest. My head tilted down slowly to see his hand rubbing my breasts. My face turned red in embarrassment as my eyes narrowed in fury. I moved my gaze back up to Souma's to see he was smiling sheepishly.

"DAMMIT, I'M YOUR SISTER, SOUMA!" I howled as I grabbed him by the throat. "WHY IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE YOU DOING THAT TO ME?"

~An Hour Later~

I sat there in the clothes that I was wearing earlier that day. I had fallen asleep while doing some homework and ended up having a daymare that turned into a nightmare. I glanced over at Souma who wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt both of which were slashed and stained with blood. I had lost my temper again from him touching me only this time I think the wounds that I had inflicted were more severe than last time.

To be honest, I had never been very fond of anyone touching me in any manner. Ever since I had been repeatedly abused by my Aunt Akiho and Uncle Kiba, I've always lashed out with violence towards others only I try to avoid that when dealing with humans since I'm more liable to kill them. Majority of Souma's family are afraid of me so they give me whatever I want, but they can't give me what it is that I really want.

I looked up at Yukihito, Souma's twin brother. His blue eyes have that I-told-you-so and what-the-hell-were-you-thinking looks as his gaze kept shifting between me and Souma. He looked funny wearing a pair of plaid shorts and no shirt on since it always bothered him when someone was shirtless. His brown hair was sticking out in several places but mostly plastered to his head having gone straight to bed after returning from running.

Kazuki, Souma and Yukihito's dad, was wearing the usual dark purple priest's robes minus the hat of course since the temple is closed. His eyebrows were furrowed and his nose crinkled so that he looked like he was trying his best not to lose his temper and snarl in anger at me and Souma which of course contrasts with the happy expression and warm welcome he gives to all people we take care of and guests. His dark green hair was partially combed, indicating he was getting ready for bed. His amber eyes were narrowed, showing all the fury he was feeling at this exact moment.

Kazuki sighed and shook his head before he said, "Remind me how old you two are."

"Fifteen," I said as I lowered my head in shame, my bangs hiding my eyes from view.

"Sixteen," said Souma with his head held high before Kazuki reached across the kotasu and slapped him. Souma yelped in shock before he shouted, "What the hell was that for?"

"Show some respect, Souma!" shouted Yukihito before Souma lowered his head. "You should know by now that Himeko doesn't like being touched like that! After all, she's your sister now!" He turned to me. "Himeko, I know you're probably still getting use to this, but that doesn't give you a right to go and attack Souma every time he touches your breasts! You two use to be the best of friends! Why the hell have you been acting like such a bitch?"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" I howled as I jumped to my feet. My body was shaking, struggling to keep myself calm as I howled, "YOU THINK YOU EVERYTHING, BUT YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Before Yukihito could even reply, I turned and bolted out the door. I ran down the steps two at a time, not even caring if I fall. My blood boiled in anger at the fact that Yukihito would even try to assume how I feel. Tears were swept off of my face in the wind as I ran as fast as I could, taking care to avoid running into people.

Some time later, I stopped at the beach, collapsed on the sand after what felt like hours of running. My breathing was shallow and heavy, but I smiled at the fact that I enjoyed the wind whipping through my hair as I ran. After a few minutes, I slowly sat up so I was on my knees, staring up at the moon.

"I wonder what the view from up there is like," I said as I small smile spread across my face. "Are you up there guarding Tsukiyomi-sama, Mom? Dad always said that if our deeds were deemed worthy enough, we might never be reincarnated and stay up there as guards to Tsukiyomi-sama or if we were lucky enough, maybe Ame no Murakumo-sama or Amatarasu-sama. There was something that I still didn't understand, though." I took a deep breath. "You said that the first part of my life will be searching for my mate, and the rest is to be spending it with him. I feel a strong connection to the girl in my dreams, a connection so strong that I am constantly thinking of things to do with her ranging from just going on a date to sleeping with her. Is that connection how we can tell who are mate is? Are we drawn to them so much that not being with them hurts worse than spending a life time in Hell's fire?"

The wind blew past me, sweeping my hair away again. The cold breeze I felt was instead warm and loving, as if a wolf was nuzzling its muzzle against her cheek and neck. I opened my eyes to see what looks like grey white wolf with 3 red, jagged cuts along its face, neck, and right side. I slowly reached out to what I thought would be a mirage but instead touched a completely solid muzzle. Tears ran down my cheeks when I stared at not just a random wolf.

"Mom?" I whispered before I received a gentle lick on my ear. "I guess the answer to my question is yes, huh?"

She suddenly turned her head to my left, her ears flat against her head as she growled threateningly. I followed her gaze to see a shimmer of bluish-white light some 30 yards away. Immediately, the smell of blood hit my nose. I slowly got up and walked over with my mom walking behind me, growling louder the closer we got.

My eyes widen when I realized that it was the girl I saw earlier. The blue blouse she was wearing was slashed and torn to pieces. Her jeans were covered in blood and mud. Her shoes were messed up and her feet were covered in cuts and mud, indicating that she was trying to get away from something.

'Or someone,' I thought as picked up her hand and saw her nails were jagged from being broken. "Mom, what should I—"

I stopped midsentence when I realized that Mom was no longer standing there. I sighed before picking up the girl bridal style and sprinting off back down the beach. I knew I couldn't just carry her threw town, so I ran along the woods on the outskirts of town. I knew that if I didn't get back to the shrine as fast as I could, she would die.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

My eyes were closed so tight from the pain that I was in, unable to open them without feeling more pain. I wasn't even paying any attention that someone was there until I felt soft arms lift me up. I felt rain beginning to pelt my skin along with the wind, letting me know whoever was carrying me was running. The speed, however, was faster than a human, so who was carrying me?

"SOUMA!" shouted a voice close to my ear, probably whoever was carrying me.

I heard something that sounded like bristles against wood, probably someone sweeping. The sound ceased followed by a clatter of something wooden hitting wood. Heavy footfalls reached my ear probably the guy named Souma approaching.

"Why the hell do you have that vampire girl from earlier, Himeko?" snarled the male voice threateningly, the sound letting me know that he must no more than 16.

'A young wolf!' I thought in alarm. 'Oh, shit! That means the arms I'm in must belong to a young she-wolf!"

I was confused as the arms tightened before a voice said, "She's injured, Souma! I couldn't just leave her there to die! That wouldn't sit well with my conscience!"

"Well, whatever!" said Souma before he ran up some steps. "Just go to the guest room that's on your side of the temple! I'll get you some water!"

"Warm water, Souma!" shouted the voice before I heard a door open and shut.

I then felt myself being laid down on what felt like an amazingly soft blanket. I froze when I felt a hand on my neck, knowing she was feeling a pulse. I knew that I had a pulse but no heartbeat. Satisfied, she withdrew her hand. An alarm bell went off in my head when I felt her undoing the belt on my waist.

I immediately bolted upright and flatten myself against the wall. I winced as my body screamed at the sudden movement. My breathing was shallow and heavy from my bruised ribs constricting my lungs so much that it hurt. I opened my eyes to come face to face with the girl who had chased me. Her eyes were full of so much concern and worry that it confused me. My head then shot up when the door slid open.

I hissed threateningly, fear gripping my stomach and twisting it in knots. I recognized the priest standing there as Kazuki Oogami, and I knew that I was in the den of the most powerful wolf clan in the country. His eyes darkened before he transformed into a dark green wolf that stood over 9 feet tall. The girl eyes widened when she heard the growl and turned to see the wolf with its ears flat against its head.

"Kazuki?" she shouted in alarm as he snarled. She shook her head as she held her arms up, standing her ground before saying, "No, I won't move! You taught me that there was only one rule as a miko! That rule was to help anyone who was in need of help no matter who they are! That includes vampires, Kazuki!"

The wolf still growled threateningly for a few minutes before turning back into a human and saying, "Fine, Himeko! She's your charge. If she screws up and attacks a person, I'm holding you personally responsible! Breakfast is in an hour, Himeko!"

"Okay, Kazuki," said the blonde girl calmly as the priest left.

I heaved a sigh of relief before looking back at the girl since she was still frozen in place. I slowly moved forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. She tensed up as I nuzzled my nose in her hair. She turned in my arms and slowly returned the hug.

However, my body began to burn as my vision grew hazy. I then gasped as visions flashed before my eyes. They were all of this girl and me together doing various things from fight with or against each other to going on dates. I was stunned that I looked genuinely happy with this girl and kissing her.

The last image I saw was of the two of us together, smiling like a couple of idiots. We were as naked as the day we were born, sweating and panting with her on top of me. I then notice a flash of light and saw a ring with a strand of platinum, white gold, and silver with a small 14 karat diamond on top.

"_I love you, Chikane-chan," whispered the girl in my ear._

"_I love you, too, Himeko," I whispered before kissing her for all she was worth. "I love you so much."_

I noticed that I was caressing her cheek lovingly. I finally understood why I was fascinated by her yesterday. I knew her in all my past lives as my best friend, my girlfriend, my lover, and in this one, my wife. Eventually, my vision finally returned to see the girl staring at me with eyes full of love and devotion.

"Himeko?" I asked nervously I buried my nose in her hair, the scent of strawberries and watermelon pervading my senses. "Were those my memories?"

"They are your memories, Chikane-chan," she said before nuzzling her nose against my chest, causing me to shiver from the pleasurable contact and wince in pain. She pulled back and looked at me as she asked, "I guess I should be careful, huh?"

"I'm alright, Himeko," I whispered as my other hand came up to her other cheek. "I've missed you so much, love."

I pressed my lips to hers, pouring all my feelings for her into the kiss. Our lips moving in sync as our hands moved to entangle themselves the other's hair, deepening the kiss. I felt her tongue tracing my lower lip, begging for entrance. I smiled inwardly as my lips parted, happily complying with her request. I moaned as her tongue explored my mouth, making me weak in the knees at the kiss my body has unknowingly missed. I sucked on her tongue hard, causing her to moan in pleasure. I pulled away from her as the need for oxygen became too great, eliciting a growl of protest.

"We can't, Himeko," I whispered, my forehead resting against hers. "I don't think that I would be able to resist making love to you if we were to continue. Plus, my body is already in serious pain. The stress would be very bad."

"Alright," she whispered before she placed a kiss on my nose.

"I've got everything, Himeko!" shouted a boy as he came in, a whicker box in hand along with a nylon drawstring bag.

"Come on, Chikane-chan," she whispered as she led me down the hallway. "We'll grab you a pair of clothes from storage before going to the garden to clean you up."

I just nodded with a small smile on my face, enjoying the feel of her skin on my wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After 6 days of pulling nights of working until 4 in the morning and waking up at 9, it was worth it. I got the idea of Chikane's memories returning from the anime when she placed her fingers on Himeko's sun mark for her to see one of their shared memories. XP It's an original idea so don't judge me!**

**Anyways my dog is hyped now because I gave her a cracker with butter like I normally. I'm rewarding myself by eating and giving myself entertainment since she's ignoring my roommates which she never does even when there's food around. Crackers with butter are her favorite snack.**

**Give me reviews! I'm already working on Chapter 2, but I would love to have some more reviews besides 2! I'm going crazy from lack of sleep now. Any suggestions would be welcomed because I already have the ending planned out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Cornered

**Chapter II:**

**Cornered**

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

When I looked up at the sky, purple gave way to grey. The sun would be rising within the hour. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear Himeko come out of the inner courtyard and into the garden. I turned to see her smiling warmly at me.

I returned the smile before I said, "What's in your hand, Himeko?"

"Hinata had the same measurements that you have now," she said when she clasped my left hand in her right, "so her old clothes should fit."

"Who's Hinata?" I asked as she led me to the garden.

She stopped walking and stood rooted to the spot. I walked around and my eyes widened in shock. Her lilac eyes were dull and without any life. They seemed to be staring off into the distance as if remembering something horrible.

I gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She was unresponsive to the gesture, making me very nervous and worried. I leaned down and gave her ear the barest of nibbles. She shivered and moaned before I pulled back.

"Don't do that, Chikane-chan!" whined Himeko as she turned to look at me.

"What's wrong, Himeko?" I asked as my other hand reached up to cup her cheek.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, too quickly for my comfort.

I saw the same look in her eyes again for a brief moment before a bitter wave of sadness came from her eyes. It pained me to see that look in her eyes. I pressed my cheek to hers, purring gently to let her know that I am here for her. She growled something unintelligible before rubbing her cheek against mine as she hugged me. I slowly pulled away but not before giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I won't press you, Himeko," I said before she hugged me tight.

"I know, Chikane-chan," she murmured as I stroked her hair.

When she finally calmed down, I saw the happiness return to her eyes but still held a faint glimmer of sadness. She led me into the garden where a breeze blew the smell of herbs, flowers, fruits, and vegetables to greet me. She gently pushed me down on an old stone bench, the feeling of the cold stone making me numb.

"Chikane-chan, can you please take off gently pushed me down on an old stone bench, the feeling of the cold stone making me numb.

"Chikane-chan, can you please take off your blouse and bra?" she said so low that it was barely audible to anyone but my ears alone.

I tensed at what she was asking me, nervous about showing her the things that I wanted no one to see ever. I glance over at the entrance to the garden, knowing the sound of quiet breathing. She sniffed the air before slowly moving towards the gate, taking one slow quiet step at a time. She jumped out into the entranceway and growled threateningly.

"Get out of here, Souma!" she snarled before slashing at what I assumed to be the boy from earlier. A yelp of pain was heard before she snarled, "Don't come back here!"

She closed the gate, latching it shut before returning back to me. I fidgeted ever so slightly as she stood, waiting for me to remove my clothes. She sat down on my lap before wrapping an arm around my neck and the other caressed my cheek. She pressed her lips to mine, kissing with such need and urgency that it scared me. At the same time, it was long and slow, the feeling of the love and gentleness still there as well.

"Alright," I sighed when we broke apart for air. "Just promise me that you won't get mad."

She cocked her head to one side, confused at my request but still said, "I promise, Chikane-chan."

I gently place her hands over her eyes, holding them firmly in place when she struggled to see. She finally growled in what I assumed to be reluctant acceptance before I removed my hands. I slowly removed my blouse, wincing since the fabric had dried along with the blood to my wounds. I unclasped my bra and slid it off to fall with my blouse to the wet ground. I leaned over and lightly nuzzled her cheek, purring to let her know that she could look.

When she uncovered her eyes, she covered her gaping mouth in horror. My sides and chest were bruised, making breathing very difficult for me. A cut started at my left shoulder, ran across my breast, and ended at my right hip. That, however, was only the lightest of my injuries. I had severe bruising around my wrist from a barb wire being used to hold me. My right shoulder was dislocated with my muscles pulled and strained to a point that they had almost been torn. My left hand had a hole in it just between my index and middle finger.

"Chikane-chan!" cried Himeko as she gently laid a hand on my dislocated shoulder, drawing forth a hiss of discomfort from me. "Oh my Gods, Chikane-chan!"

Himeko buried her head in the crook of my neck, sobbing uncontrollably as tremors racked her body. I rest a hand on the small of her back while the other stroked her hair, knowing that it put her at ease to have someone close comfort her. Eventually, her cries quieted to muffled sniffs and hiccups before she pulled away. I nuzzled my nose against hers before kissing it lightly.

"I'm okay, Himeko," I said before she purposely pressed against my shoulder, causing me to hiss at her in serious discomfort. "Although this has been the worst of what he's done to me so far."

"As long as you're here," she said before opening the wicker basket and pulling out an old rag, "you'll heal up nicely. Maybe Kazuki will also inquire the council if you can stay for a while."

"Maybe," I said before I felt her warm body heat leave me, a feeling of lose filling my soul.

I turned my head to see Himeko walk a few yards away to a small river flowing steadily from a manmade waterfall. She dipped a stone bowl into the water and pulled it back up. She seated herself right in front of me before plunging the rag into the water. She wrung the water out of it before pressing it against my skin.

I shivered at the coldness of the wet rag, not at all use to this. Himeko waited patiently for me to stop shivering before beginning to wipe away the blood. After several minutes of rewetting and cleaning, she dumped the water out and pulled out a cotton ball and a bottle of peroxide. She poured a little bit of the rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball before dabbing it on the slash on my chest. I hissed in discomfort as my eyes narrowed at the burning feeling that erupted within my skin.

"It's alright, Chikane-chan," said Himeko as she nuzzled my cheek affectionately, slowly calming me.

In a few more minutes after effectively disinfecting my cut, she pulled out a needle and some thread from the basket. I slid backwards on the bench, hissing threateningly without even thinking about who was holding them. Himeko glanced down at the needle, realizing that the puncture marks in my neck and upper arms were from a needle.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Chikane-chan," she said as she stroked my cheek gently, reassuring me that I would be fine. "It's going to sting slightly, but it'll go away after a little bit. Just breathe."

I took a deep breath as she pinched the edges of the cut together. I winced as the she strung the thread through my skin. After a few minutes, she tied it off and put everything away except the peroxide. She dabbed some more on the hole in my hands, the puncture marks, and the cut on my wrists before putting the bottle away. She gently put dressing on each of my wounds before wrapping them tightly in some gauze.

"That's everything, Chikane-chan," said Himeko before embraced each other, idly playing with each other's eyes. We sat in comfortable silence, listening to the babbling of the river and chirping of birds and insects before she said, "Who would do something like this?"

"Pardon?" I asked, confused since I had been too absorbed in the surrounding scenery and sounds that I didn't realize that she wanted an answer.

"I don't understand who would possibly hurt you," she said as she looked up at me. "You're so kind, gentle, and loving. You have such a good heart. It—"

"Come out of there, Himeko!" I heard the unmistakable voice of Kazuki as I quickly pulled on the white bra and underwear, blue blouse, and black jeans.

Himeko quickly moved to unlatch the gate before Kazuki broke the gate. Clearly from the expression, he had assumed that I was hurting her because we had taken so long. I smiled inwardly at the look of relief on his face and giggled. His eye narrowed at me before moving back to Himeko.

"If you don't hurry up, Himeko," said Kazuki as he gritted his teeth, frustrated that he couldn't do anything about me, "you'll be late for school."

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

My eyes widened in shock at his words since I had never been late once. I bolted headlong into someone, sending the both of us to the floor. When I gave my head a firm shake, I opened my eyes to come face to face with Mako.

"I'm so sorry, Mako-chan!" I stammered, blushing deeply at the close proximity before getting up. "Go on ahead and tell the teacher that I'll be coming after lunch!"

"Himeko, you do realize that Saturdays are half days, right?" asked Mako, causing me to stop walking and think about what it was that I should be saying. "Don't tell me you've forgotten after 2 years of going to Ototachibana Academy?"

"I guess I did, Mako-chan," I said sheepishly before I heard her smack her own forehead with the palm of her hand. "Tell the teacher that I'm not feeling too well and decided to stay home."

"Fair enough," she said before turning to Chikane.

I was so nervous when Mako approached Chikane, a frown forming on her face. She stared up at my lover as if to see if she was a coward. She slowly began circling Chikane one time before stopping in front of her, her eyebrows knitted together in a look that said she was thinking deeply. After a few minutes, a smile spread across her face that was so big it could have split her face in 2.

"It's good to know that Himeko's got excellent tastes," said Mako causing me to blush at her words. Paying no mind to me, she held out her hand as she said, "Makoto Saotome, but everyone calls me Mako."

Chikane stared at the hand, unsure of what to do. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, the nervousness of her being in the presence of another wolf causing her to blank out. I gestured with a flick of my head for her to take the hand. Mako looked like she was about ready to give up when Chikane slowly but surely reach out and grasp ahold of her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Saotome-san," said Chikane as a broad smile spread across Mako's face. "My name is Chikane."

"It's finally nice to meet the lover in Himeko's dreams," said Mako casually before walking away from us out the door, leaving us alone.

"Dammit, Mako-chan!" I shouted as Mako bolted the second she made it to the door. "What you just said is suppose to be a secret!"

I could feet my cheeks burning from embarrassment, the dreams I've had returning to the forefront of my mind. I patted my cheeks to try to focus back on real life. I jumped when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind. My cheeks burned even more when I felt breasts being pressed against my upper back.

"Chikane-chan?" I asked as I felt her nose in my hair. "Is something wrong?"

When she didn't say anything, I turn my head slightly to see her face. My eyes widen when I saw her beautiful sapphire eyes slowly turn to the color of a deeply red ruby. Then it dawned on me that vampires have red eyes when they are hungry. I gently placed my fingertips on her hands and dragged my nails across her skin ever so lightly, making her shiver from the pleasurable touch. I felt her teeth graze my skin, the feeling of a something sharp pressed against my shoulder. I shivered from her hot breath coming in shallow gasps against my skin, making me realize that it was fangs that I felt on my neck.

"You can bite me if you want to," I whispered, making her stiffen at my response. I could feel her hands curl into fists around the fabric of my shirt, tears dripping onto my face as I said, "What's wrong, Chikane-chan?"

"Do you have any idea what it is that you're offering me?" she whispered, her voice shaky as a wave of fear hit me from her. "I can't guarantee that I'll stop."

"Then would you like to join me in hunting?" I asked before she drew back at my question.

Chikane's eyes were wide in shock at my surprise. Wolves hunted alone and rarely hunted with anyone but their mates. Many vampires had seen wolves hunting. Only a handful had ever survived to tell the details, so it didn't surprise me that Chikane was very afraid of the thought. I gently caressed her cheeks before wiping away her tears, reassuring her that there was no reason for her to be afraid.

"Please, Chikane-chan," I begged before she shook her head. I nuzzled my face against her chest as I whimpered, "Why?"

"We let our instincts take control when we hunt," she said as fear shined more brilliantly.

Now I understood. She was more afraid of hurting me than of me hurting her. I smiled before pulling her down for our lips to make contact. It was a kiss that I poured all my love and trust for her into. When we finally pulled apart, I smiled at her before hugging her tight.

"I'm not afraid of you, Chikane-chan," I said as my hands rubbed back and hair soothingly. "I know that you will never hurt me."

"I don't trust myself, Himeko," said Chikane as I pulled away. "Himeko?"

I closed my eyes before taking a deep breath. I felt a strange a warm sensation spread from my heart throughout my body. I felt my body shiver from the comforting warmth before my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I stared in awe as my beloved's creamy skin gave way to snow white fur. She stood over 4 feet tall as a wolf with a blood red mark in the shape of the sun on her chest. What surprised me more was the fact that her eyes were black just like Kazuki's were.

Himeko snarled at me as her eyes narrowed, ears laid back against her head. She lunged at me, tackling me to the ground and pinning me. I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the end to come. I tensed when I realized that something warm against my hair. I gasped when I felt something wet against my ear.

I opened my eyes to see Himeko panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Her black eyes were now amethyst gems again. She licked my cheek before nuzzling her nose against my neck affectionately. I smiled before scratching her ear, causing her to growl with pleasure as she kicked her back right leg.

"You're beautiful, love," I whispered before she tensed as he ears stuck straight up in alarm, making me think she would be red with embarrassment. "I mean it, Himeko. Your wolf form is so beautiful."

I ran my fingers through her fur, admiring the quality. Her fur was thick and felt softer than silk. I loved the feel of her fur because it was the same as her hair. It had to be at least a foot long. Then it dawned on me that wolves at age 16 stood over 6 feet tall.

"Ne, Himeko?" I asked as I stood up, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "Why are you shorter than most wolves?"

She laid her ears back flat against her head, afraid now of how to answer the question. I rubbed her head to reassure her that she didn't have to answer my question. She rubbed her muzzle against my side, letting her know that I understood.

She dashed to the steps before barking at me, her tail swishing happily. I couldn't help but giggle at her playful antics before following her. I sprinted after her as she ran into the woods next to the shrine. I couldn't help but laugh as she yipped in delight at being allowed the freedom to run free.

She had stopped by a stream and that's when I tripped over a tree root. I closed my eyes, thinking that my head would hit something hard. Instead, however, I felt something soft against me. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at Himeko with her laying on her back. Now that we had fallen into the stream, she smelled like wet dog. I smiled lovingly at her before giving her a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Thank you, Himeko," I whispered into my beloved sun's ear. She gave my cheek an affectionate lick before I said, "Let's rest here for a while. Then let's hunt, 'k?"

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

Sometime later, Chikane and I were sitting beneath a tree by the stream. I was curled up next to her with my head resting on her lap, her right hand scratching my ears while her left hand stroked my side. I was pretty content to just lay there forever, never again returning to the reality that we live in. I do know that will never happen, no matter how much I wish for it.

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt Chikane's hand leave my ears. I smiled inwardly as I glance up to see that Chikane had dozed off. I took this opportunity to take Chikane's right hand in my mouth and biting down into her flesh. She woke up in that instant and jerked her hand away. She winced and gritted her teeth as her hand had begun to steam as the smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils. I whimpered as I felt the same sensation before it stopped after a few minutes.

"What the hell, Himeko?" hissed Chikane as she looked down at me.

I gently placed my front left paw over her right hand. It was then that she noticed a silver circle with a matching Star of David drawn in it on my paw. It glowed brightly with mine and hers overlapping. I slowly moved my paw to be next to hers to show her that we have the same mark.

'It's the Mark of Unity,' I thought as I rubbed my nose against her hand. 'It's to show that we're together and you're my mate, Chikane-chan.'

"Mate?" hissed Chikane in shock, but her eyes quickly softened as she rubbed my ears. "Are you sure you want that, Himeko?"

'Of course!' I growled as the thought of not having Chikane by my side made me want to tear out my own heart. 'How could you even ask me such a question? You know how I feel about you, Chikane-chan! I would rather be dead than to not have you by my side forever! We've been over this numerous times! Why do you keep asking me? It's like you keep pushing me away, like you don't even love me at all!'

At that moment, I felt her hands cup my face. She jerked me up into a sitting position, letting me look down into her sapphire eyes while she looks up into my amethyst eyes. I could see tears forming in her eyes which made me realize that she still feared being unloved and abandoned. I licked her eyes to wipe away her tears in an effort to calm her down, but that only served to make her cry harder.

"I do love you, Himeko!" she cried before she buried her face in my neck. "The list of the things I love about you is endless! It's just that for the longest time, I've always thought that my desires and love for you as sinful and corrupt! It's still so hard to believe that you feel the same about me! Being apart from you has me backsliding into my old ways and thoughts, I guess."

My head then turned abruptly when I heard a scream that lasted for only a split second. I know Chikane must have heard it because she hissed, fear tinting her voice. My ears laid flat against my head as I growled, my instincts getting the better of me. I bolted in the direction of the scream, ignoring Chikane calling me back.

It wasn't long before I came out into a clearing. It was only then that I realized why Chikane had kept calling me back. The smell of saltwater and iron rushed into my nostrils, driving me crazy when I looked around. My senses were going haywire, making it hard to stay focused.

I then noticed someone I assumed to be a man based on his body stature. His skin was brown just like the trees, and his green hair was shaggy and unkempt and looked like it hadn't seen a comb in forever. He was standing over a girl whom I recognized possibly from one of my classes.

"Who are you?" hissed the man, making me look back up at him.

His eyes were a yellow that was as bright as the sun. I then saw a red tint in his eyes as well as his fangs. The smell of rotting flesh and graveyard soil hit my nose. My body began to tremble when I realized that he's a vampire.

"Oh, so the little puppy realizes that I'm a big bad vampire," hissed the man, taunting me as I willed my body to run but still remained frozen in place.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

'Dammit!' I thought as I ran as fast as I could when a familiar scent reached my nose. 'Girochi must have found a human! That can only mean that we've ended up on my family's property! If they find Himeko, it'll mean trouble!'

I ran as fast as I could, everything around me becoming a blur as I heard, "If you hold still, it'll be all over soon."

I could sense Himeko still hadn't moved from wherever it was that she was standing. I finally rushed through the bushes and into the clearing, the smell of blood immediately hitting me. I turned my head at the sound of a whimper to see a man standing with fangs only a fraction of an inch away from Himeko's neck. My head cleared at the thought of my mate becoming a meal for this idiot. I hissed threateningly, causing him to turn his head to face me.

"Chikane?" hissed the man as his eyes widen in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stay away from my mate!" I hissed threateningly, causing him to jump at my words.

I immediately dashed towards him, anger fueling my desire to rip him limb from limb. I jumped and kneed him square in the jaw before swinging around, bringing my heel to make contact with the side of his face. He went flying through the trees and back into the woods. I immediately moved to Himeko's side, my quick movements startling her. She snarled at me threateningly with her ears laid flat against her head, eyes dark with fear.

"Himeko, snap out of it!" I hissed as I knelt down in front of Himeko, bringing my hands up to her cheeks. "You're a wolf, not some human!"

'Who was that, Chikane-chan?' whimpered Himeko as she nuzzled her nose against my neck.

"Chikane!" shouted Girochi, causing me to turn just in time to see him coming from the woods. I could tell he was now pissed as he shouted, "You insufferable little brat!"

"Don't ask questions, Himeko!" I hissed as I jumped to my feet. "Now, run!"

I immediately bolted with Himeko running alongside me. I kept running, not even caring where we might end up. Eventually, we hit a dead end. I glance about, frantically searching for a place to hide. It was then that I turned my head in the direction of Himeko yipping at me.

'There's a cave here, Chikane-chan!' she shouted as I rushed to her. 'We can hide in here for now!'

I followed her in, immediately feeling some kind of crushing pressure. We ran down a set of stairs down a tunnel. We passed through several prayer gates, the pressure steadily growing less in intensity. We finally came onto flat ground, darkness enveloping us.

'Chikane-chan?' asked Himeko as her sun mark glowed, lighting up the room.

A small, brown and red shrine stood in the back. Six stone swords stuck out of the ground in front of the shrine. I couldn't help nostalgic at the sight. I couldn't, however, place where I knew this sight from. I then turned around when I heard an ear-splitting shout of fury.

"Sounds like my idiot brother is pissed again," I said as a frown spread across my face. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while, Himeko."

I stopped short as I felt a pair of arms snaked around my waist from behind. My cheeks turned pink as I felt breasts press against my back. I turned slightly to see that it was Himeko who had turned back into her human form. I gently laid my hands on top of her, massaging her skin.

"That was your brother, Chikane-chan?" she said, the confusion in her voice.

"This is the first time I've had siblings," I said before I pried Himeko's arms off of me.

I fell backwards onto the ground, taking Himeko with me. I propped myself up against the wall with my beloved sun sitting on my thighs. Her shoulder was pressed against the valley of my breasts while her head rested against my shoulder. She hid her face in the crook of my neck, her hot breath caressing my skin and making me shiver.

"We're trapped here, huh, Chikane-chan," she said I wrapped an arm around her waist while the other stroked her hair.

"It would seem so, Himeko," I hissed in frustration. "At least the spiritual barrier will keep him out. Until he gets bored, we're cornered in here for now. I doubt he will before Miyako or Tsubasa shows up. We may as well get comfortable."

I then noticed that Himeko had drifted off to sleep. I smiled before resting my head on her cheek, happy that I had Himeko by my side again. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep like my beloved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I thought it would be interesting to introduce Girochi and Miyako as Chikane's siblings. As for the family tree, that I'll leave up to your imagination for now. I do not intend to pull another 3 all nighters in a row. My body just can't handle it and I need to recover from summer break in time for college on the 15th. **

**Expect the next chapter within a week. If not, then just make a dummy and use it as target practice. Nebula-chan signing off to go to sleep. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Brother, Sisters, and Mates

**C****HAPTER III:**

**B****ROTHER, ****S****ISTERS, AND ****M****ATES**

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I felt something warm against my skin as well as a draft. I blinked to see something white. I then realized that it was Himeko who must have unconsciously turned into a wolf in her sleep. I noticed that I must have fallen over onto my side, so I propped myself only to see my blouse along with her shirt was on the other side of Himeko. A slight blush colored my cheeks when I finally realized that she had taken both of our tops off to feel our skin against each other.

'At least she left my bra on,' I thought as I reached over and grabbed the blouse, 'but I love the feel of her fur against my skin.'

I pulled the blouse over me before scratching Himeko's belly. She shivered before slowly getting to her feet. I smiled as she nuzzled my cheek and gave me an affectionate lick.

"Good morning, love," I whispered before nuzzling my nose against her forehead.

'Morning, Chikane-chan,' she growled affectionately as she nipped my ear playfully. 'Are you okay? Your eyes are redder than ever.'

"I'm really hungry, Himeko," I hissed before I realized that my fangs had increased to be an inch long. My stomach growled out loud before I said, "But I don't want to take your blood! You're my dear beloved sun! I don't—"

I hadn't even noticed that Himeko had transformed back into a human until she pressed her lips to mine. It was gentle and urgent, making my thoughts stop after I began to struggle against her. She pulled away from me to look at me, her left hand clasped to my right hand. The mark on our hands began to glow brightly in unison, making me think that Himeko wanted the same thing that I did.

"Don't fight your inner desires, Chikane-chan," whispered Himeko as her other hand rested on my cheek. "It'll hurt you in the long run. Plus, I do know that the blood of a vampire's mate is very nutritional for a vampire."

I stared dumbfounded at Himeko since no wolf knew that about vampires. She moved my left hand to her waist and my other hand to her neck, her hands resting on mine. She bumped my forehead with hers before biting my lower lip, causing me to moan with pleasure. I couldn't help but kiss her after that, slow and deep with all the love I have for her in it. I could feel my instincts get the better of me, causing me to shiver in fear. I could hear a low growl of pleasure come from Himeko as my lips traveled up to her ear, giving it a playful nip before moving back down along her jawline and down to her neck. I stopped, hesitant about doing this while I still had logical thoughts at the forefront of my mind.

"Go ahead," I heard Himeko's moan in pleasure. 'Don't let fear stop you, Chikane-chan.'

My lips curled back in a hiss before I let my fangs slowly pierce her flesh, careful not to hurt her. She gasped as her nails dug into my hands, making me wince from pain. I started to drawback but stopped when she dug her nails in harder. I smiled before pressing harder, reveling in the sweet flavor of her blood. It reminded me of that gourmet chocolate I had in one of our past lives together, making me realize that she must not have taken any drugs of any kind in this life.

"Chikane-chan!" growled Himeko as I felt her body tremble.

I immediately drew back when I realized that I may have overdone it. I licked what little blood trailed away from the bite mark before moving back up to see Himeko's voice. I could already see that she was trying desperately to keep herself under control. I kissed her again, causing her to stop trembling. When I pulled back, she was panting heavily, so I took this chance to put her t-shirt back on. I threaded my fingers between hers, smiling at her lovingly as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Are you alright, Himeko?" I asked questioningly as her breathing slowly returned to normal. "I think I drank a little too much of your blood. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Chikane-chan," said Himeko as she nuzzled her nose against mine. "Just give me a couple of minutes to rest please. Then we can figure a way out of here."

I purred in contentment as I stroked her hair, reveling in the soft and silk tresses that parted easily between my fingertips. I rested my head on hers as I felt the steady rise and fall of her chest. I was almost asleep when a familiar scent drifted up my nostrils. My eyes shot open before I sat up, my sudden stiffness waking my beloved.

"Chikane-chan?" moaned Himeko as she sat up. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Shhh!" I hissed as my arms tightened around her. My eyes turned topaz as I hissed quietly, "We're no longer alone, Himeko!"

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

I then heard the faint footfalls coming from the steps. They were light which meant it had to be a female coming towards us. They were, however, too purposeful for someone trying to come quietly. I gasped when I saw someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sister Miyako?" I asked as she finally got off the steps.

"Kurusugawa-san?" asked Miyako, stunned at seeing me. Her eyes then softened before saying, "It's been a long time. The last time I saw you was when you were but a child."

"Has it been that long?" I asked as I closed my eyes, deep in thought. "I distinctly remember you were the one who found me in the streets of Tokyo. You gave me a place to stay as well as some money to leave Tokyo when my aunt and uncle died."

"What do you want, Miyako?" hissed Chikane threateningly as her eyes narrowed, her grip tightening around my waist.

"I came to bring you back home, little Chikane," said Miyako as she bent down, her hand held out to Chikane.

I stared wide-eyed at the hand held out to my beloved moon. I didn't understand the hesitant look in my mate's eyes, reluctant to take hold of the hand because of what looked like fear. I placed my hand on her cheek and ran my thumb gently along her skin, making her jump. She turned to look at me, seeing the concern in my eyes as I whimpered. She smiled at me before rubbing her cheek against my palm, purring in contentment.

'What's wrong, Chikane-chan?' I thought before nuzzling up under her chin.

'I really want to take Miyako's hand, Himeko,' said Chikane as she took a deep breath, knowing full well she was using my own scent to calm herself. 'She is my sister after all. The mansion was my home until Miyako let Tsubasa into our home. Tsubasa would torture me if I did anything to piss him off, or he would just do it if he had a bad day. He would do anything from cutting, stabbing, tying me up, and injecting me with something. His personal favorite was trying to sodomizing me with various objects.'

I felt something wet drip down onto my cheeks before I said, 'Please don't cry, Chikane-chan.'

I pulled away to see the obvious hurt in her eyes, a reflection of the pain she went through. I could then see the flashes of memories of Chikane's torture running through her, the mark allowing me to see and feel the pain she was in. I reached up and lightly nipped her ear, drawing from her a gasp before she turned to me with slight pink cheeks.

"You're really cut when you're blushing," I whispered as I nuzzled her cheek.

I gasped when I felt myself being lifted up and thrown backwards towards the shrine. I felt my head hit something stone before I slid to the floor. I felt something warm trickle down the back of my head, making me dizzy. My eyes were unfocused, my eyelids drooping as everything began to spin.

"Himeko!" I heard Chikane scream. "Let go of me, Miyako!"

"I can't do that," said Miyako. "Akiho-sama said to make sure that you stay confined to the mansion to protect you. I will take you back even if I have to use force."

Memories of Chikane's face came to mind, of the lonely look in her eyes from her being in the mansion all alone and not having any friends. My eyes shot open as I heard Chikane's cries of pain. I saw Miyako bent over, biting down on Chikane's neck. I could feel her pain coursing through me, making my heart scream in agony. Anger surged within me as my body heated up, my body changing rapidly.

'LET GO OF MY MATE!' I snarled as I rushed at her.

Miyako turned to face me before I tackled her to the ground. I snarled at her as I dug my nails into her forearms and calves. She hissed at me in pain as her eyes turned topaz.

'DON'T YOU DO HURT HER!" I snarled before bending down to bite her throat.

"HIMEKO!" screamed a voice.

I turned to see Chikane laying on the ground, staring at me with her sapphire eyes filled with sadness. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she clenched her teeth. I could see her face twisted in pain, and I knew that watching me hurt her sister made her upset. I growled before biting down on her shoulder hard, crushing it so she screamed in pain.

I got off of her before she hissed, "You will pay for interfering with us, Kurusugawa-san! May the rather of the Gods fall upon your wretched head!"

I snarled at her as she ran away up the steps. I then ran back to Chikane, worried about her. I saw the bite wound on her neck and began licking the blood away. I whimpered as I nuzzled her cheek, wanting her to wake up. My ears pricked up at the sound of moaning, causing me to whimper more. I licked her neck affectionately, causing her to shiver. She looked up at me through half-closed eyes, a glazed confused look in her eyes.

"Himeko?" she asked as I tilted my head in confusion.

I licked her ear affectionately before biting her ear, drawing from her a moan of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around my neck before I slowly rose, bringing her up into a sitting position. I growled as I rubbed my muzzle against her neck.

'Are you alright, Chikane-chan?' I asked, noticing that she was having a hard time staying awake.

"Miyako drank enough of my blood to incapacitate me for a while," whispered my beloved moon. "I'm going to have to rest until I've recovered or drink more blood. I can't drink from you until you've recovered, Himeko."

'Get on, Chikane-chan,' I said as I lowered myself to the ground. 'Hang on, and I'll carry you to the shrine.'

I waited for her to crawl on top of my back before rising to my feet, waiting patiently for her to get a grip. Once I felt her hands grab a fistful of my fur, I bolted up the steps and out of the cave. I dashed past Chikane's hissing siblings before making it back to the steps of the shrine where I knew a lecture would be waiting for me for not only the fact that I'm injured but also the facts that it's late and that I reek of vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I moaned as I felt a slight draft whip the curtains about, allowing sunlight to shine in my eyes. I was about to roll over until I became aware of a familiar warmth against me. I pushed the covers back to reveal something I never once dreamed of seeing.

Himeko was curled up into a ball, hugging herself as if for some comfort. She was biting her lower lip, trying to suppress crying out. Tears trailed down her face from eyes that were screwed shut so tight that they threatened to never open again.

"Don't take Chikane-chan from me!" she screamed out loud. "I won't let you harm her!"

I panicked at the pain and fear in her voice. I pressed a light kiss to her cheek before she moaned, her sweaty, heaving body slowly relaxing. I kissed her ear lightly before sucking on the shell. I nipped it hard, immediately jolting her back to the land of the living. She looked around, confused by her surroundings before her eyes rested on me. I could tell that she remembered that dream vividly and that it frightened her to her core. It pained me to see her in a state that I had never seen her in other than our first life together when I had raped her, the memory of it making me shiver.

"Are you alright, Himeko?" I asked as I slowly ran my fingers through her tangled hair, relaxing her into me. "Was someone taking me away from you?"

She merely nodded her head before attempting to bury her face in my chest. I held her at arm's length, staring her directly in the eye to see the pain, fear, and sadness that was hidden there. I gave her a light kiss on the lips before hugging her tight. My fingers gingerly trailed from her lower back up along her spine before stopping just below her shoulders. It was then that I felt dried blood.

"I had hit my head against one of those stone swords, Chikane-chan," said Himeko as if knowing what my thoughts were. "We are connected together by this mark, so I could feel your pain and emotions, and read your thoughts. It's a benefit for wolf couples, so that they can't hide anything from each other."

"I see," I said before rubbing a hand against her cheek. "By the way, Himeko, I left my own mark on you when I bit you."

She looked at her other hand and saw a sun with a crescent moon in it. It was blue and red so it was colored just like a tattoo. She looked up at me and smiled before kissing me deeply and passionately, her thanks and love riding on that kiss.

"We should probably take a bath, Chikane-chan," said Himeko as she rose with her hand held out to me.

Then she fell into my arms before I hissed, "Himeko! You're not alright, Himeko! Were you taking care of me before yourself again?" She looked up at me and nodded. "That won't do, Himeko! You've lost a lot of blood from when you hit your head!"

I stopped talking as I felt my hand burn. I looked down to see Himeko's mark was glowing red while mine was blue. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at me, a look that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Did I upset you, Himeko?" I asked, my eyes softening as she hid her face in my neck. "Please answer me."

"You've never been angry like this before," said Himeko before kissing my neck, making me shiver. "I was just worried about you. I always more about you first, love. Have you forgotten that about me?"

"I'm sorry," I said before kissing her head, making her tense. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wish that you would take better care of yourself."

I gently pushed her back, so I could look at her better. Her tears were coming faster now since I had implied that I wasn't happy with her decision to take care of me first. I kissed her eyes, instantly stopping her from crying. She stared at me with her head tilted to one side, confused at my action. I simply smiled at her before kissing her nose and nuzzling it.

"Chikane-chan?" she asked before yelping in surprise as I picked her up bridal style.

"We should get cleaned up," I said, smiling at her before she directed me to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

I smiled lovingly at Chikane before she set me down so I was standing up against a wall. I glanced over at Chikane to see that her back was to me, not even noticing that I was watching her strip. When she turned and saw me, she smiled at me before coming over and helping me undress. She stopped, however, after removing my shirt and bra, stiffened for a reason I didn't know.

"What the hell happened to you?" hissed Chikane as she brought her hands up to my abdomen.

I looked down and realized what it was that she was referring to. There are numerous scars from repeated cuts and stabs. What got her attention the most was the apparent ridges and swelling from surgery on her own chests from cuts that had gotten infected. I undid my jeans and allowed them to slide to the floor along with my underwear, revealing the scars on my thighs from cuts. I also had scars on my wrists and ankles from having been tied up so tight that the ropes cut into my skin and made me bleed.

"I was abused my aunt and uncle," I said as Chikane trace the scar that ran along my left side. "If I didn't get good grades or something right, I was punished the same way you were tortured, but sodomizing me wasn't on the list. The first time they tried, I was so scared that I blacked out. When I came to, they were..."

I trailed off as I thought of the sight of my dead aunt and uncle and myself, cowering in the corner with me covered in blood. I was then startled when Chikane pulled me into a tight hug, her nose pressed into my hair.

"I'm sorry, Himeko," whispered my beloved moon before I felt tears dropping onto my hair. I nuzzled her chest as I wrapped my arms around her before she asked, "Himeko?"

"You've done nothing to be sorry for, Chikane-chan," I whispered as I placed an ear to her chest, listening to her wildly beating. "Even if you were there, I don't think it would have turned out any different. I ran away and ran into your sister. She gave me some money to come here, my dad's hometown."

"Kazuki isn't your dad?" she asked now confused.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Chikane-chan," I said before I wiped away her tears. "Do you still enjoy washing my hair?"

A smile spread across Chikane's face before she said, "That hasn't changed any of our lifetimes, so why do you even ask me, Himeko?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders before she dumped a bowl of warm water on my head, causing me to jump at the sudden action. I growled in pleasure as I felt her thin, calloused fingers work the cold shampoo in my hair. I felt my whole body relax as my hair fall effortlessly through her fingers. I winced as I felt something digging at my scalp before realizing that it was a pick.

"I'm sorry, Himeko," said Chikane before she placed the pick on the counter, allowing me perfect view to see it covered in loose, dried pieces of a scab. "I'm also trying to clean your wound."

I growled in pleasure as she rinsed the shampoo out of my hair before turning to her. I smiled at her before trading places with her. I gently removed her bandages before giving her a quick look over, making sure nothing had reopened.

"It looks like you're recovering well, Chikane-chan," I said before kissing her forehead. "Your bruises look like they did get worse from your sister holding you so tight. Do you mind holding still, Chikane-chan?"

She shook her head before I gripped her shoulder and upper arm. Before giving her time to protest, I shoved her arm against her shoulder until I heard a soft click. She hissed out loud at me before I kissed my way from her shoulder to her collarbone, drawing forth a hiss in pleasure. I then moved up to her ear, giving it the barest of nibbles as she purred in contentment.

"I love you, Chikane-chan," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too, Himeko," whispered Chikane before I moved to wash her hair.

I don't know how much time passed before we were in the tub. Chikane was leaning against the edge with me sitting between her legs. I leaned against her, taking pleasure in the fact that her breasts were pressed against my back. Her arms were wrapped gingerly around my waist with my hands resting on top of hers.

"Ne, Chikane-chan?" I asked as I felt her kiss the back of my head.

"What is it, Himeko?" she asked me as she leaned forward to rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Are your parents alive?" I asked before she stiffened. I then saw an image of a graveyard before I said, "Your dad is dead. I'm so sorry, Chikane-chan."

"Why are you crying?" asked the dear moonlight of my world as she turned me around slightly.

"Because my dad had killed your dad, Chikane-chan!" I cried as the tears came down harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I stiffened, not even knowing what to say about this. I thought back to when my mother told me that father had requested a duel for rights to expand our hunting grounds. At that time, the leader of the Council of the Stars agreed to the terms. My father was killed in that duel by Raiga Kurusugawa. I then blinked as I realized the Raiga must be her father.

I smiled as I brought my hands up to cup her face, startling her as I wiped away her tears with my thumb. I pressed my lips to hers, reveling in the taste of her soft lips. She hesitantly brought her hands up to my waist, gingerly handling me with care because of the bruises. I pulled away from her to gaze into her eyes, ignoring her whimpers of protest. I saw pain, loneliness, and regret in her eyes before I nuzzled my nose against hers.

"I'm not angry at you, Himeko," I said as I stroked her hair gently. "I'm the one you should be angry with."

"What reason do I have to be angry with you, Chikane-chan?" asked Himeko, so innocent and naïve about what my thoughts were.

"Back then, Miyako, Girochi, and I got along very well," I said as Himeko returned to leaning her back against me, but I pushed her away so she turned to face me. She was confused by what I had done as I said, "We were angry, sad, and hurt because Father had promised to take us hunting when he got back. We searched for where he lived and in a blind rage, we had killed every member of his family we could get our hands on.

"That was the first time I saw you, Himeko. You were just a kid like I was, but I on the other hand looked like I was 13 at the time even though I was just 7. When I saw you after Girochi had killed a woman, you screamed for her as your mother. I told Girochi to just leave you be since you were just an innocent child. He thought I was going soft, but he did what he was told.

"Tsubasa came into our lives not long after that. That was when all hell broke loose. I think that the Gods took pity on me and granted me you since letting you live was my one act of mercy that I had ever done in this life. I'm so sorry, Himeko."

By the end of all that, I was crying. I didn't even notice her moving until her hands rested on my cheeks. She kissed away my tears before kissing me on the lips. I didn't care how much time passed as we kissed again and again, enjoying the taste and feel of each other's lips.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

We both jumped at the sound of the face and turned our heads towards the door. We had been so busy kissing each other that we hadn't even noticed the door being opened. I could out of the corner of my eye that Himeko was pale and trembling at the sight of Kazuki standing in the doorway. I positioned myself between him and Himeko, hissing at him threateningly to back off.

"How about we let them get dressed before talking, Father?" asked a boy with brown hair before he smiled at the sight of me protecting Himeko. "We are staring at them while they're naked in the bath together."

Kazuki blushed furiously before slamming the door shut, obviously still angry about only the Gods' know what. I turned to see that her eyes were screwed shut tight, still trembling from how angry Kazuki was. I wrapped my arms around her nipped her ear, causing her to gasp in sheer pleasure. She turned to face me before hiding her face in the crook of my neck, hiding her blushing face.

"We should get out, Chikane-chan," said Himeko as she moved to get out, but I held her down. "Please let go."

"I want us to enjoy this time with you, love," I said as I laced my fingers together on her right hip. "Allow me to be just a little bit selfish."

"Just a few more minutes, Chikane-chan," said Himeko as she rested her shoulder in the valley of my breasts. "That's how long we have before Kazuki comes to drag us out."

"That's just enough time," I said as I rested my head against hers. "Ne, Himeko?"

"What is it?" she asked as she began to trace my scars.

I slowly moved my hand along her flat abdomen, causing her to shiver. I gingerly rest my hand on her left thigh, rubbing my fingers in small circles just to tease her. She whimpered in protest as I cupped the soft mound of flesh between the junction of her legs, begging for me to stop teasing her. I pressed one finger between her outer lips and froze, marveling at how wet she was just by simple teasing.

"What's wrong, Chikane-chan?" panted Himeko, obviously wanting more. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I'm still in awe at how much you love me," I said as I rested my forehead against hers. "I want to give you what you want, Himeko, but I can't. I want to save our first time in this life for another more romantic occasion when we both can enjoy it. You don't mind, do you?"

"Then quit teasing me like this, Chikane-chan!" growled Himeko in feign disapproval.

"How can I when you seem to enjoy it, love," I whispered before licking her neck.

She moaned as I bit her throat gently, making sure not to pierce her skin but just enough to leave a mark. I kissed the bite mark before suckling on her skin, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh between my lips. I eventually drew away before blowing lightly on the hickey now left on her skin, cooling it off.

"I am enjoying it, Chikane-chan," she panted, gasping for air from the pleasure. "I'm going to get out before we get carried away."

I smiled lovingly at her before we stood up. She nipped my neck before placing a kiss on my pulse point, my breath hitching as I took a sharp intake of air. I moaned out loud as she licked my neck before placing a kiss on my nose.

"What was that for?" I hissed before she drew away to smile at me.

"It's not fair that you got teased and not you," she said slyly, making me think her shy nature is just an act.

"Huh?" I half-shouted before she stood on her toes.

"Equal trade, love," she said as I wished that I hadn't teased her. "Since I can't get what I want, I'll just have to improvise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought a bathroom scene would be a great addition. Although add an angry priest bursting in on them. Chikane still manages to not let the pleasent mood be ruined. I thought it would be cute for the end scene for Himeko to lose the shyness. Now, anyone care to venture what's got Kazuki's underwear in a twist? Now that he's seen Chikane and Himeko together, he's gonna be pissed.**

**:) Enjoy the anticipation because the next chapter includes a little field trip and family reunion. I'm taking a short break because I'm getting ready for college. There should be one more in the next couple of weeks.**


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble on the Train

**C****HAPTER IV:**

**T****ROUBLE ON THE ****T****RAIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

Chikane sat down gracefully on the couch with me sitting next to her. I intertwined my fingers with hers, allowing our Unity Marks to connect and glow faintly. I smiled at her before resting my head gently on her right shoulder. She purred quietly as she laid her head on mine, enjoying each other's company.

"Enough with the public display of affection!" shouted Kazuki angrily.

I opened my eyes to see his brows furrowed and his face scrunched up to the point that he looked like a wolf snarling with a human face. I sat up as I squeezed her hand, letting her know that I still love her despite the sudden loss of being close enough for our skins to touch. I then yelped when I felt Kazuki grab our wrists and pull our hands apart. I growled and Chikane hissed in pain as he looked at the silver mark on our hand, studying it as we struggled to get loose.

He let go of Chikane and jerked me up so he was holding me by my wrist before he growled, "Explain this, Himeko!"

Chikane at that point stood up and grabbed his wrist. She squeezed it in a way that caused him to growl in pain and release me, not at all happy by this sudden change in position. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a protective embrace in which she stroked my hair.

"No one is ever allowed to treat Himeko that way!" hissed Chikane threateningly.

"Chikane-chan!" I whimpered, desperately trying to get her attention.

She was unresponsive to my voice, letting me know that she was really angry and her instincts were taking control. I tugged on her sleeve only to be shrugged off. I squeezed on her bruised waist, this time getting her to hiss in discomfort. I pushed her back down on the couch and nuzzled her neck, calming her enough that she relaxed enough for me to wrap my arms around her.

"Don't hurt him!" I whimpered pleadingly.

"But he hurt you!" hissed Chikane before I pulled her down for a kiss.

"He may not be my biological father, Chikane-chan," I said before turning to look at Kazuki who was rubbing his wrist, "but he's still my dad. Please don't hurt him."

I waited for her to hiss in disapproval at my plea. Instead, however, I only felt her nuzzle her face against mine, trying to calm herself by the intimate contact. I did the same before cupping her face in my hands, staring into her eyes for some kind of answer. I could see that she didn't approve, but she was willing to comply if I was happy. I pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss, ignoring the breath hitching in Kazuki's throat.

'Thank you, Chikane-chan,' I thought before breaking the kiss. I turned to Kazuki before asking, "Was that enough of an explanation?"

"Yes," he sighed before straightening up, "but that's not what I wanted an explanation for."

"Then what did you want an explanation for?" asked Chikane as she draped an arm lazily around my waist, her hidden way of protecting me just in case.

"This," said Yukihito as he handed me an envelope addressed to me.

I recognized the handwriting as one of my former teachers'. I ripped open the letter and pulled out a piece of paper folded into thirds. I turned it over to see the face of a wolf snarling embedded in green candle wax. I knew that symbol anywhere as the crest of the elder wolves that control us.

"The Council of the Stars!" I gasped before ripping open the letter.

"What is it, Himeko?" asked Chikane as she leaned over to get a better view.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Himeko Kurusugawa,<em>

_We are writing to inform you that a formal complaint has been filed against you. The charges are interfering in the business of an official of the Council of the Moon, attacking two officials of the Council of the Moon, and the kidnapping of the youngest child of the High Elder of the Moon. All the charges interfere with the laws set down by the late High Counselor and High Elder._

_Be that as it may, we require your side of these events in a hearing. Your presence is requested immediately at noon on Tuesday, August 16, 2011. If you do not come, three wolves will be sent to collect you and bring you to the Hall of the Sun in the Council Headquarters. There are several wolves posted along the way. I trust that you will not give them a reason to harm you._

_Don't make us come looking for you. Come with sufficient evidence to prove your innocence. You will be sentenced upon the straightening out of the details of the events that causes these charges. Someone will be waiting for you to bring you to the council._

_High Counselor of the 15__th__ Council of the Stars,_

_Reiko Oota_

* * *

><p>"I've been called to a hearing?" I whispered in confusion. "Who is the High Elder of the Council of the Moon?"<p>

"WHAT?" howled Yukihito and Kazuki in unison before our heads turned to see Souma entering into the living room. "Where have you been?"

"A boy can't see his mate off at the train station?" asked Souma very sarcastically as he shut the living room door. "She got a call from her mom to come see her right away. Also, I was scaring away the rest of the clan since they were sitting outside the door listening in." He turned and noticed Chikane. "I take it Himeko never told you 2 about her dreams, right?"

"Dreams?" asked Yukihito as he turned to Himeko, obviously confused.

"I'll take that as a no," said Souma before giving a loud sigh. "The short version is this. Himeko's been having all sorts of dreams of Chikane ever since she was little. When she came to live with us, the dreams grew more vivid. Then she meets Chikane in the streets after school Friday. You know the rest, and that's all she wrote."

I had to admit that was a really cheesy line. I turned to Himeko who was blushing redder than the setting sun. I kissed her cheek before rubbing my cheek against hers, effectively getting her attention. I stared at her with curious eyes before images of her dreams flashed across my vision. I then smiled at her before pulling her up so she was sitting on my thighs and hugging her tight.

"They weren't dreams," I said as Himeko rested a hand on my cheek, caressing it fondly. "They're memories of us together in our last 3 lifetimes. Right, Himeko?"

She merely nodded before turning pale as she shouted, "Dammit! We need to go and pack, Chikane-chan! We've got 2 days to make it to Tokyo!" She turns to face the others as she drags me to her room. "I'm sorry, guys, but we'll have to finish this conversation later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

It's been at least 8 hours since we left the station. I noticed that Himeko had fallen asleep while playing a game on a DS Lite that Yukihito let her borrow for the trip. I gingerly pulled the game out of her hand and closed it before she fell with her head resting on my lap. As if subconsciously knowing where she was, she rolled over before placing her hands on my thigh in front of her face.

"You are very amusing, Himeko," I said to myself as I gingerly ran my fingers through her hair and along her side, making her shiver in response. "You always liked it when you hugged and had your back, sides, and head stroked. I'm not surprise that you still do. Tell me, Himeko. Why do—"

I stopped short when I heard Himeko moan and stiffen. She growled threateningly before whimpering as if apologizing. I was curious as to what she was dreaming about. I slowly reached for her hand before wincing as she dug her nails into my thighs, drawing blood.

"Please..." she trailed off as tears came down her face, her voice pleading, "stop, Aunt Akiho…doesn't go…I beg…promise…better grades…just don't…swear…"

I began to wonder what was causing her so much pain. I then froze as I felt the skin beneath my hand heat up to the point that it felt like it was on fire. Her bones cracked as they broke and reformed. I yanked Himeko up so I could see her amethyst eyes were glazed over, unseeing as if she were staring off into the distance. I could see her face was contorted in fury, fear, sadness, and pain.

"What has you so afraid, Himeko?" I asked her urgently.

Unable to get a response from her, I pressed my lips to hers hard, crushing her against me with bruising force. At first, I didn't get a response that is until I moved my lips to which she slowly moved hers in response. This time I pressed urgently begging for some response which was gradually given to me. She slowly brought her hands up to grip my upper arms, the vice grip letting me know that she was scared and confused. I brought my hands up to cup her face to answer her, feeling the tears trailing down her cheeks outlining my hands. I broke the kiss, ignoring the pained plea for reciprocating before biting her neck hard. Instantly, she was jolted back to the reality that wasn't dreamland, confused by everything.

Her eyes finally rested on me before answering in a pained and shaky voice, "Chikane-chan?"

I smiled lovingly at her before drawing her into my arms, embracing her protectively as she cried into my blouse uncontrollably. I gently stroked her back and head as I nuzzled my nose into her hair, purring affectionately to calm her. The effect was slow but eventually, her sobs quieted to muffled hiccups and sniffs. I gently pushed her back before kissing her eyelids.

"What were you dreaming about, Himeko?" I asked, unable to hide the worry in my voice as well as the nervousness about being in unfamiliar territory.

"I had come home from school with a bad report card back in junior high," she said as she rubbed her face against the palm of my right hand. "My aunt Akiho wasn't very happy. She saw a sketch I did from when I had dreamed about you raping me. She then tied my wrists to the head board and grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen. I was so scared and angry that my own family would do something like that to me. I blacked out. When I came to, she and Uncle Kiba were in the middle of the living room floor dead. I was huddled in the corner covered in blood and my clothes torn."

I pulled Himeko up so she was sitting on my thighs with her right shoulder between my breasts. I pulled a blanket out from under the seat and draped it over us. I intertwined my fingers together, securing my arms around her waist. She gently wrapped her arms around me, securing her fingers around the middle of my back. She laid her head on my right shoulder before burying her face in the crook of my neck. I rested my own head on hers, purring loudly in contentment as she growled something intelligible.

"Don't cry, Himeko," I said as rubbed my cheek against hers. "It happened so long ago. I'm here for you now, love. I'll make sure that you stay safe. You can bet your life on that."

"I don't want to bet your life, Chikane-chan," growled the sunlight of my world in a voice that was not so innocent sounding. "I'd rather have you all to myself. You're too precious of a treasure to part with." She snuggled up closer into my arms. "I love you, Chikane-chan."

"I love you, too, Himeko," I whispered as I blew gently on her ear, causing her to shiver. "May the Gods give you pleasant dreams, my dear angel."

I shifted my body so I was lying stretched out on the seat. Himeko mumbled something before I felt the steady rise and fall of her chest. I smiled as I watched her sleep for a few minutes, listening to her steady breathing as her warm breath tickled my neck. My eyelids then felt heavy as I watched her, desperately trying to stay awake. I heaved a heavy sigh before laying my head back and allowing sleep to take me. That night, I dreamed of my dear Himeko.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

I stared at the DS screen which lit up as I pressed button after button to complete a combo on some game whose name slipped my mind right now. I didn't care for the game since it was just a way of passing the time while we rode the train to Tokyo. I heaved a heavy sigh before turning off the game and replacing it into my bag.

I turned my head to gaze at the sleeping face of my beautiful mate. I gingerly rested a hand on her right cheek, smiling fondly at the fact that she herself was smiling in her sleep. I ran my fingers through her azure-colored hair, reveling in the silken quality of the knee-length hair. I yelped in surprise when she fell over so her head rested in my lap. I was so surprised that instead of waking up, she rolled over and snuggled closer against my stomach. Her left hand was draped over my thighs while her right was clutching the fabric of my shirt.

"Himeko…love you," she mumbled in her sleep.

I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that my Chikane was talking in her sleep. It made my heart surge with joy knowing that she not only thought of my every waking moment, but also thought of me in her dreams. I truly love her because she is such a wonderful person. I brought a handful of hair to my nose and sniffed it, my nose wrinkling at the smell of rotting flesh and blood. At the same time, however, I reveled in the sweet smell of cherries and lavender, two of my favorite scents in the world.

Before I could ponder why Chikane wore my favorite scents when the door to our train compartment slid open. Standing in the doorway was a girl around the same age as Chikane and I. She was wearing a pair of jeans with the cuffs draping over a pair of black stilettoes with a wide inch-high heel. She wore a black t-shirt with a hunter's green vest partially zipped up over it. Her blonde hair was tied back into twin tails spun around to resemble a spring just barely hanging past her shoulders. Her brown eyes showed a faint glimmer of hostility at first but immediately softened at the sight of my hand gently rubbing Chikane's side.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked the girl with a small smile as if hoping that I'll say yes. "I don't like being in one of these compartments alone and all the other ones are full."

"I don't mind," I said, returning the smile before she slid the door shut and sat down opposite of me.

I began to grow wary of this girl. Something about seemed off to me, but I just couldn't quite place my finger on it. I decided that it was unimportant and trivial and dismissed it right then. I returned my gaze to Chikane's sleeping face, smiling fondly as my right hand took hold of her left hand. I felt her fingers tighten on my hand, letting me know that she could sense my presence even though she was sleeping.

"Are you two sisters?" asked the girl curiously.

I couldn't help but giggle at her question, remembering that Chikane and I were sisters in our last life before I said, "No."

"Then perhaps friends?" she asked, her voice tinted with a need for knowledge since it obviously wasn't the real question.

"You could say that," I said, blushing since I definitely didn't want to tell a human that Chikane is my mate.

"Then this should make my job fairly easy," she said before locking the door.

I was now very nervous when she turned back to face me, her eyes blazing with a hatred that seemed endless. She unzipped her vest, a strange smell engulfing my senses. Alarm bells sounded in my ears as I recognized the holster clipped to the right side of a black belt. She pulled a pistol out of the holster. She then drew a silencer out of her vest pocket and attached it to the gun.

"I must kindly ask you to return Ojou-sama to me now," said the girl, her voice angry and filled with determination.

"Why would I do that?" I asked calmly, doing my best to hide the fact that I was very nervous.

"You kidnapped Ojou-sama!" she said, gritting her teeth to keep calm. "I'm to take her home immediately."

"Chikane is free to leave me whenever she chooses," I said as I brought me hand to her cheek, gently brushing some hair out of her face, "but I highly doubt that she will."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" asked the girl, curiosity getting the better of her. "If you didn't kidnap her, then what is your relationship exactly with Ojou-sama?"

I looked back at Chikane, thinking about her question. I want to proclaim Chikane as my mate to this girl, but I was hesitant. This girl was obviously human and wouldn't understand the customs that come with being a wolf. I then thought of another way to answer, making myself giggle at the thought of possible reactions.

"What's so funny?" asked the girl, not liking my mood.

"It's just very funny that you would be the kind of person who would not even consider the possibility that Chikane-chan and I are girlfriends," I said, smiling the whole time as the girl's expression turned to one of shock before blazing with fury.

"You're mates?" she shouted, shocking me that she understood a wolf's custom.

In the blink of an eye, Chikane had jumped up at the sudden change in voice. She had slammed the girl into the wall opposite us, hissing out of pure anger and hate. I heard the gun go off and realized that Chikane had acted knowing that she would shoot me. The round had instead hit the window, instantly shattering it. I was now scared out of my mind seeing my mate so angry and the girl so fearful of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I woke up the instant I hear the click of the trigger halfway through being pulled. Once I had the girl pinned and the gun went off, I recognized the Celtic cross engraved on the gun in her hand. I hissed angrily, knowing full well that she didn't like to mess with me when I was mad.

"What are you doing here, Otoha?" I hissed angrily, my fangs growing dangerously longer.

"Your mother sent me to find you, Ojou-sama," said Otoha before I slammed her hand against the wall, forcing her to drop the gun onto the cushion. She gritted her teeth since I had broken her wrist before she said, "She told me to bring you home."

Before I could respond, I wrinkled my nose when I smelled burning flesh. I at first thought nothing of it until I heard a pained whimper. I turned my head to see Himeko wincing as she clutched her hand tightly, trying not to let go of the gun in her hand. I realized that it was Otoha's gun in her hand and dropped next to her on the seat.

"Let go of it, Himeko!" I hissed softly only for her to answer with a shake of her head. "Your hand will eventually burn until it's just a stump if you don't let go! That's the same hand you have the Mark of Unity on! I want you to have both of your hands, love, so please let go!"

She whimpered painfully one last time before finally dropping it so it clattered to the floor. I gingerly held her hand and licked the blood spilling from her palm up. She whimpered painfully as I bit into her hand, injecting only a little bit of my own blood into her burning skin. She sighed before nuzzling her nose against my neck, causing my tremble with delight at our closeness.

"I don't know what you did, Chikane-chan," whispered Himeko before she wrapped her arms around my waist, "but thank you."

"The fact that you can't hold my gun proves that you're a wolf," said Otoha as she picked up the gun.

"Dammit!" growled Himeko as her head shot up in alarm. "That gun must be—"

"Silver-plated?" guessed Otoha as she lightly tapped her chin with the barrel of the pistol. "You are indeed correct. Your flesh, however, is slow to burn like the wolves that I've killed which can only mean one thing." She pointed her gun at Himeko. "You're only half-wolf."

I moved against Himeko, pressing her into the corner of the seat so I was in front of her. I hissed threateningly at Otoha to make it clear that if she harms my beloved sun in anyway, I'll rip her apart. She merely shrugged and sat back down in the seat as we pulled up into the station in Tokyo.

"I promise that I won't harm her, Ojou-sama," said Otoha which made me relax, "if you return home with me."

I hissed angrily at her before saying, "I would rather die than to go back to that hellhole you call a home, Otoha!"

"Then I guess then she will come, too!" said Otoha with a sly smile. "I'm sure that your siblings would love to see that the girl who are protecting is a new addition to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

I felt my beloved moon stiffen in my arms at Otoha's words. The memory of seeing Chikane's body the way it was when I found her came to me. I knew Tsubasa was the cause of her scars and bruises which made me nervous about seeing who this man was.

"Chikane-chan?" I asked before gently burying my nose in her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

Chikane moved back to the right so I wasn't squished between her and the seat, allowing me to breathe more comfortably. I smiled lovingly at her before leaning against her as Otoha reflexively, glaring at me because of the close proximity between me and my beloved moon. I rested my head on her shoulder while our fingers intertwined together, holding on to each other's hand to reinforce the fact that we're there for each other.

She looked at me and smiled before she thought, 'I'm sorry, Himeko. I can't do anything or else she will shoot you the split second that I move. It looks like we're taking a really huge detour.'

'It's alright, Chikane-chan,' I thought as I glanced out the window. 'We can figure something out, right?'

'I don't know a way out of this situation, Himeko,' she thought before laying her head on top of mine. 'Every scenario that I come up with is you getting injured or killed while I managed to escape and leaving you to die.'

'It's alright,' I whispered softly. 'We'll think of something.'

It was then that I glanced out the window to see Makoto with her hand over her eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun. She was looking around, probably waiting for someone. When her eye rested on me and Chikane through the window, they widened in shock as I felt a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on my head.

'Mako-chan is the one picking us up?' I thought in alarm as she stared at me with a confused look. 'Sensei must have called her to get someone familiar with me to get me.'

I noticed that she was wondering why we weren't getting off the train. I flicked my eyes in Otoha's direction, just enough not to rouse suspicion. Makoto moved just close enough to sniff the air and pulled back swiftly, her eyes wide in alarm. Thinking that I had been happened upon by a wolf hunter, she stared at me with eyes asking if I was alright. I moved my eyes up and down to replace me shaking my head. She gave a swift nod before disappearing in the crowd as the train began moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

"Why are you doing this?" I asked softly, knowing full well that Otoha was only pretending to sleep like my beloved actually is.

"My job, Ojou-sama," said Otoha firmly as she twirled her gun before resting easily back in its holster.

"Can't you see that I'm happy with Himeko?" I asked, clenching my together to prevent from hissing at her in blind fury. "Can't you see that I like being free the girl that I love? I'm happy being free from my own job to pursue my happiness which is a life with Himeko. That chance was given to me after countless lifetimes of doing my duties and having a psychotic break. Himeko was and still is the only person who sees me as a person first and a noble second."

"I'm sure that this will past and you can find a nice noble vampire, Ojou-sama," said my maid dismissively, causing my temper to flair.

"No!" I hissed defensively as my arms tightened around Himeko, my voice causing her to wake up. "I won't, Otoha! You and Miyako both think that this is some crush because I've been made to stay in practically all of my life! This isn't puppy love or whatever the hell it is that you want to call it! I genuinely love Himeko just as much as she loves me! We've been together for 3 lifetimes, Otoha! Our love and commitment to each other is so strong that we can recall our memories from each lifetime! If you know me as well as you think you do, then you know that getting me to change my mind is an impossible task!"

"Well then if you're so sure about that," said Otoha as she stood up and drew her gun faster than I could blink before growling, "then how about I get rid of this little distraction!"

"Chika-chan!" shouted my mate as I drew her back behind me, seeking to protect her from Otoha's gun.

Right then, someone swung in through the window, face planting a firm kick to Otoha's face. She was sent backwards into the door and hitting the back of her head on the glass, creating a crack in the glass. I knew she was no longer moving since her gun slid out of her hand and hit the floor. I hadn't even noticed the person place a hand on my head before I felt my hair being ruffled. I hissed reflexively to scare the person away, but that only seemed to encourage the action.

"Mako-chan!"

I blinked at the sound of my beloved's excited squeals and realized that I was looking at Makoto. She smiled as I let go of Himeko for her to hug her best friend. I knew that wolves liked having the close intimate contact with one another because it encouraged family-like ties with other wolves, but it still made me nervous. When Himeko felt Makoto stiffen, she turned to see me glaring at Makoto threateningly. She smiled at me before kissing me lovingly and biting my lower lip, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"Mako-chan is just a friend, love," said Himeko before nipping my ear affectionately, "but you're cute when you get jealous."

"I'd hate to interrupt your moment of intimacy," said Makoto after clearing her throat, clearly enjoying the scene but wanted to stop us before things got out of hand, "but we need to get out of here. We're about to get to the river, so let's move."

I watched Makoto slide out of the window as Himeko said, "You go first, Chikane-chan. If she wakes up, I can make sure that she doesn't get you."

Before I could even protest, I felt Makoto grab my wrist and pull me out through the window. With nothing for both of us to hold onto, we fell into the river and landing with a hard splash. I swiftly rose to the surface, gasping for air before Makoto's head bobbed above the surface. I looked up to see my beloved trying to slide out quickly for some reason. It was then that I heard a muffled gunshot and her screaming in pain. She fell limp against the train before hitting her head on the edge of the track, silencing her effectively.

Blood roared in my ears as I saw Otoha stick her head out of the window, obviously annoyed that she had let her guard down. My instincts urged me to pursue Otoha, but my heart screamed at me to get Himeko. Going with my heart, I began swimming as fast as I could towards the tracks. When I noticed that she was unmoving as she fell, I immediately knew that she would drown if she hit the water.

"HIMEKO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update, guys. I managed to finish my first week as a freshman in college without getting lost! Go me! :) Also, I'm glad that I was a geek in high school since the kids at Hinds Community College in the Honors Program get their own private lounge and eating area! For peace, quiet, and some R&R during lunch and between classes when you have a break. **

**On a side note, I had gotten into a car wreck on Tuesday going down Highway 18. The worst damage was hitting my head on the steering wheel and getting some cosmetic damage to the front of my car. While I was getting a CT scan at the hospital yesterday to confirm whether or not I have a cuncussion, it hit me. I had already written a train scene when Himeko and Chikane start talking about some of their personal lives while growing up in this life, so I thought "Why not have some kind of trouble of the train that delays their arrival in Tokyo?"**

**From there, the idea of making Otoha a wolf hunter was born. You're gonna love the irony that I'm adding later for a plot twist. Actually, make that a double irony for the next chapter. Remember when Himeko mentioned Hinata back in Chapter 2? Well, I've decided to mention two intersting things about her that involves both of our stars.**

**XD Enjoy the suspense!**


	6. Chapter 5: Family Meets the Mate

**A/N: I added a couple of things.**

**Bold=someone talking to his or her mate via mind link**

**Bold+Underline=a wolf voicing there thoughts out loud for all to hear via mind link**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**HAPTER V:**

**F****AMILY ****M****EETS THE ****M****ATE**

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

"_You've brought Ojou-sama to shame!" growled a voice behind me. "For that, you will pay with your life!"_

_I was halfway through crawling out the window before pain shot through my leg. I know I had to have screamed from the pain because it hurt like I had been set on fire or something. I know I slipped since I was holding onto my leg before hitting my head on the train track. I felt numb after that, my vision failing me as my world gave way to darkness. I could, however, still hear everything._

"_HIMEKO!"_

I knew that voice had to belong to my dear beloved Chikane, the only voice that would have so much panic in her voice. I felt my head throb as I landed head first in the water. My chest tightened painfully as I couldn't even breathe. I knew my body losing oxygen and that I was slowly suffocating from the lack of oxygen. My body was so numb that I couldn't even move to get back up to the water's surface, making me think that I was going to die.

**Chikane-chan**, I thought as I tried to form a mental link but was in too much pain to make it work. **I'm sorry for doing something and knowing full well that I would be injured.**

I felt strong arms wrap around me under my arms, practically crushing me. I then felt myself being propelled upward at a rapid speed before feeling my head break the surface. I was then dragged along until I was pulled up to rest on what I assumed to be a hard stone-like surface.

"What the hell?" I heard Makoto say as I felt something being pressed against my chest.

It hurt so much, tightening painfully as I suddenly felt nauseous. I then rolled over before vomiting in the grass, my body wracked with tremors as I convulsed violently. I gasped loudly before laying back down, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Chi…ka…ne…chan," I gasped before bringing my hands up to clench my throat.

I just knew my throat was closing up. For what reason, I was unsure of. I only knew that I was panicking, thrashing about violently as I tried in vain to calm myself. I screwed my eyes shut tight, trying to keep my instincts from taking control.

"You got a knife and a pen?" asked Chikane, her voice possessing a hidden underlying tone of fear. "Don't give me that look, Saotome-san! Now is not the time! Give them to me so I can save Himeko!"

After lots of ruffled clothing, I heard a brief pause as I felt cold steel against my neck, making me squirm. I felt a hand rest on my cheek, caressing it fondly. I slowly relaxed beneath the familiar touch but the slight twitching from the lack of oxygen was still there.

"Please stay calm, love," whispered Chikane, doing her best to keep her voice calm. "This is going to hurt briefly. I'm sorry."

Without warning, I felt the sharp, cold tip of Makoto's knife pressing hard against my neck. My instincts drove me to get away, but I soon felt Makoto's rough hands pressing against my forearms. I felt the something warm and wet trail down the sides of my neck as Chikane pulled the knife out. I then felt something slide into the cut before air finally rushed into my lungs, making me gasp loudly for more.

I still couldn't move as I felt my body steadily lose its feeling. Chikane moved and, without warning, plunged the knife into my leg. I screamed in pain as I felt it move and jerk slightly before I heard the knife clatter against a rock.

"I'm sorry, Himeko."

Before I could ask why she was sorry, I felt her fangs pierce my right thigh, making me cry out as she drank my blood. I don't know how much time passed before the numbing sensation I had been feeling slowly dissipated. I slowly reached my hand up and gently laid it on her shoulder, making her jump. She stared at me lovingly before pulling me up and into a tight embrace. I returned it as I felt tears drip onto my head.

"Baka!" cried Chikane before I licked the blood up that was still on her face. "You knew something like this could have happened! That's why you did that!"

"I did it to protect you," I whispered before I grabbed her hand and pressing it against my cheek. "You've always protected me, Chikane-chan. I want to do the same for you."

"You could have been killed!" she cried before she buried her face into my neck and hair. "What do you think I would have done if you had died? I can't live without you, Himeko! I would rather die—"

I slapped Chikane right then before she could even finish that sentence. She just sat there staring at me in wonder as her hand slowly moved up to touch the red handprint that was now on her right cheek. The tears had stopped right then, afraid that she had done something wrong. It was then that I slowly opened my eyes but my body stiffened at what I saw.

"Where are you, Chikane-chan?" I asked as I felt my body tremble, my own voice shaky.

"I'm right in front of you, Himeko," said Chikane as she slowly pulled my hand only for me to jerk my hand away. "What's wrong?"

Tears finally trailed down my cheeks when she asked me that. I knew she couldn't tell. It wasn't obvious at all. I brought my hands up to rub my eyes hard. I looked around urgently, seeing nothing but black which only made me panic and cry harder.

"I can't see!" I wailed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I stared at Himeko in disbelief as she got up and started walking around hurriedly, panicking even further. She tripped over a tree root and managed to catch herself against a rock. I got up and walked to her. I pulled her into a tight hug in which she kept pushing me away but soon ceased and cried into my shoulder.

"It's alright, Himeko," I whispered as my hands caressed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. After about 10 minutes of ceaseless crying, she finally quieted down to sniffles and hiccups before I even dared to ask, "Do you feel better now, love?"

"I'm-hic-fine, Chikane-hic-chan," she managed to say between hiccups. She didn't say another word until her hiccups were gone before asking, "Can I see the bullet?"

I pulled the bullet out of my pocket and held it out to her for her to take it. Himeko simply shook her head, her eyes shining with worry. I knew that it was a given if someone came prepared for a wolf to grab the gun then it had to be loaded with silver bullets. I held it up to her between my thumb and index finger. She nervously came closer to sniff it carefully before jerking her head back. I stared in alarm as her lips drew back in a snarl, forcing me to put it away.

"What's wrong, Himeko?" I asked nervously.

"It's dipped and filled with poison!" she snarled, shaking her head to rid herself of the scent still filling her nostrils.

I knew she was going to end up hurting herself to get rid of the smell. I hissed for her to calm down, but she was still in a state of panic from the bullet. I bit my right thumb, allowing blood to flow. Himeko stopped in a matter of seconds once she smelled the blood. I then stepped forward and wiped on the tip of her nose making her stiffen in alarm. I caressed her cheek as I kissed her nose before nipping it playfully.

"Chikane-chan?" she whined in disbelief at my actions before blushing a scarlet red.

"It was the only thing that I could think of to distract you," I said before kissing her lightly on her forehead, "and you liked it."

I smiled as she buried her face in my chest, hiding her probably reddening face even though I could still see her ears. I ran my hands soothingly up and down her back as I hummed a tune, doing my best to soothe her. I then gently pulled the pen tube from out of her throat, listening to her breath hitch. I bit her throat, injecting a little of my blood into her to heal the cut I had made. She then took deep breathes, her need to restore her breathing kicking in.

I was startled when she bit my shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. I wince as she pulled away, a frown forming on her face. I knew that I had overstepped my boundaries as she turned away from me. I tightened my arms around her waist to keep her from leaving. She squirmed in my arms before sighing as I kissed the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Himeko," I whispered in her ear as her hands steadily moved to rest on my hands. I felt tears drip onto my wrists, her crying barely audible as I asked, "Himeko?"

"You always tease me like this, Chikane-chan!" whined Himeko she clenched her hands, digging her nails into my palms. "I don't like it when you tease me at the wrong moments! It bothers me!"

"I'm sorry, Himeko!" I said before I playfully licked and nipped her ear. "Please forgive me."

I thought that she wouldn't so I loosened my grip. I was then startled when she swiftly spun around, her face just inches away from me. I felt my cheeks warm as she slowly ran her hand up my arm and along my body until it stopped on my left cheek. She rubbed her thumb on my cheek, caressing fondly as a small smile spread on her face.

She pressed her lips to mine in a slow sensual kiss, shutting down my senses. Our lips moved in sync with one another, feeling and tasting each other. Tongues met in a slow sensual dance that made us crave for more. I cursed inwardly since the need for oxygen made us pull apart.

"I forgive you now," she whispered as she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Oi," said Makoto as she walked up and tapped me on the shoulder. "Chances are that crazy chick is going to come back. I'm going to run to Tokyo and get some help. If you two follow the train tracks, you should make it back to the city soon."

"Thanks, Mako-chan," said Himeko as she moved out of my arms and hugged her, making me jealous.

I watched as Makoto changed into a reddish-brown wolf with blue-green eyes that reminded me of the ocean in Hawaii. I loved the water then back when I was 4 years old, the same time when I had found that pink seashell. It is still sitting in my jewelry box on my dresser on a brown leather cord. Makoto seemed to smile at me as she barked before rubbing her nose against Himeko's side and receiving a scratch behind her ear. She then moved to me and growled threateningly at me before rubbing her nose against my side since I didn't move.

**You take care of Himeko, ya hear?** asked Makoto before she moved away and growled at me. **I will make sure to personally kill you if you do anything to harm her!**

"I will, Saotome-san," I said before she turned around and ran along the train tracks back towards civilization. Once she was gone, I said, "We should get going, Himeko."

"Alright, Chikane-chan," said Himeko as she slowly took her next step.

My eyes widened in alarm as she stumbled and fell to the ground. I ran to her side and got down on my knees. She clung to me as I helped her up to her feet. I let go for her to try again, but she stumbled again with me catching her this time.

"My leg hurts from the bullet, Chikane-chan," she said as she winced, her leg trembling as she struggled to continue standing. "I think it tore through a muscle."

I sighed as I lifted her up so she stood on a log. I turned around and grabbed her legs, startling her so she fell on to my back. I placed my hands just behind her knees while she wrapped her arms around my neck. She buried her face in my hair, letting me know that I had scared her.

"I'll just carry you, Himeko," I said as I started to walk, thinking that we could get a head start without irritating her leg. "As long as I carry you, I can't run as fast as I can without hurting your wound. This way, we can at least make good time."

"I can transform and walk on my own, Chikane-chan!" whined my beloved sun as she tried to move.

"Please don't struggle, Himeko," I hissed, getting her attention right away. "I don't want you to hurt yourself a way that could permanently handicap you."

She was quiet for a few seconds before finally sighing and saying, "Alright, Chikane-chan."

I smiled as I felt her rest her head on my shoulder, taking pleasure at the closeness of our bodies. We talked about various topics to occupy the time until the sun was beginning to set. Himeko insisted that we find a place to sleep since it wasn't good for our health to stay awake all night. We found some shelter in the mouth of a cave where Himeko transformed to be comfortable. I simply removed the blouse and bra I was wearing and laid down on a makeshift bed of dried leaves. She laid down so I was leaning against her like she was a pillow with her tail draped across my chest to keep me warm.

**Chikane-chan**, whispered Himeko softly as I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"Hmm?" I mumbled since I was too sleepy to string together a complete thought.

**I love you**, she said as she licked my cheek.

"I love you, too, Himeko," I whispered lovingly before kissing her forehead.

She rubbed her nose against my neck before laying her head down just about my breast and under my chin. I nuzzled her cheek with my nose before laying back into her soft fur. I ended up alternating between scratching her ear and running my fingers through her fur as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

I groaned as the sun shined in my eyes, causing me to rollover away from the light. My eyes then snapped open when I didn't felt the lack of a familiar presence. I sniffed the air and listened, searching for any sign of my beloved mate and found none. I slowly rose to my paws and started limping in the direction that her scent drifted from.

**Chikane-chan?** I shouted, panicking at the thought that something had happened to her. **Chikane-chan!**

I froze as heard bushes rustling ahead of me. I growled lightly as I heard hurried footsteps coming in my direction. Before I knew it, I heard something drop in front of me before strong arms wrap around my neck.

"It's alright, Himeko," I heard Chikane whisper into my ear as she rubbed my neck and ears. "I'm right here."

**Do you have any idea how scared I was when I woke up and you weren't there?** I said, my voice shaky at the thought of not having Chikane with me. **I was worried that something had happened to you while I was sleeping!**

"Please calm down, Himeko," urged my mate as she nuzzled my cheek. "I was just out hunting. I thought that you might be hungry when you woke up."

I smiled at my love's blushing face. I couldn't help but growl in amusement since she had never hunted but fed off of humans. I turned and rubbed my nose against her cheek before giving her ear an affectionate lick, letting her know that I'm okay and touched that she thought of me. Chikane held up a rabbit that she must have bitten since it was dead by the smell of it.

"I've never hunted before, so a rabbit was all I could manage to catch," said Chikane as I sniffed it before taking it from her and limping back to the cave.

**It's just fine, Chikane-chan**, I said as I settled down and made myself comfortable. **When I was first learning how to hunt, all I could manage to catch were squirrels. I could never catch anything larger than that until I was 14, and I had started learning when I was 7.**

I nuzzled my nose against her cheek, thanking her for bringing me food. I had no idea how hungry I was until I was tearing into the rabbit. I was done within seconds before I felt Chikane rubbing my head. I then noticed the lack of blood on the floor so I looked up at her questioningly. By then she had already gone outside and set the carcass outside beneath a tree for another animal to find.

She giggled at the face I was making before she said, "I'm sorry. I was really hungry so I drank the rabbit's blood until there was nothing left."

I licked her cheek affectionately before touching my nose to hers as I said, **It's alright, Chikane-chan. I'm just glad that you get to feed as well. Before I forget, what time is it?**

"I believe that it's around 10 now," said Chikane as I felt her rise to her feet. "We should probably get going, Himeko."

**Let's go**, I said before changing back into a human and climbing onto her back. "Thank you for taking care of me, Chikane-chan."

"It's no problem, Himeko," said my beloved as she sniffed the air before setting out. "I love you, so I would do anything for you."

The rest of the time was filled with silence since we were content to be close to each other. I think I dozed off since it was midafternoon when I opened my again. I yawned loudly which made Chikane stop to turn and look at me. I heard her giggle as I rubbed my eyes to get the sleepy tears out of them.

"Good afternoon, Himeko," said Chikane as I blinked a few times to see only to remember that I couldn't.

"Morning, Chikane-chan," I yawned before I stretched my arms.

I paused to sniff the air as a breeze blew past us, carrying the familiar smell of rotting flesh and graveyard soil. I felt my ears twitch as I heard birds squawk in the distance. I at first assumed it to just be another animal until I heard something that sounded like creaking followed by a snap. I turned around since the sound of something whistling through the air was getting steadily louder. I pressed all of my weight on Chikane so she stumbled and fell. I looked up just in time to see a tree fly just a few inches above my raised head and come crashing into another tree.

"That was a close one!" I gasped as I reached my hand over to Chikane's shoulder and pushed lightly. "Are you okay, Chikane-chan?"

"I'm fine, Himeko," said Chikane as she rolled over to me. "I am curious as to why you—"

Chikane stopped short as her eyes widened in shock and fear. She wrapped her arms around me before rolling us away from where we currently were. I felt Chikane wince as I heard another tree whistle past us and crash into the last tree.

"I told you to stop throwing things at Kurusugawa-san, Girochi," I heard a voice say. "Chikane will just get in the way to protect her."

"But you heard what Akiko said!" said Girochi, my ears lying flat against my head when I realized 3 distinct footsteps. "She wants us to bring Chikane home!"

"I for once would agree with Girochi-sama, Miyako-sama," said Otoha as they finally stepped up onto the top of the ridge. "Akiko is indeed very scary when she's angry. I've seen the one time that Akiko was angry, and it wasn't pretty."

"I do believe that they know that we're here now thanks to you, little brother," said Miyako as I heard her lips curl into a hiss.

I rolled off of Chikane so she could get up. She stiffened to something similar to a board as I heard Miyako take a step forward. I instantly changed and jumped in front of my mate and snarled.

Miyako laughed before she hissed, "You honestly believe that a mutt like you is a threat to me? Keep dreaming, Kurusugawa-san! Chikane is my little sister, and I intend to bring her home!"

**Over my dead body!** I howled as my fur stood on end. **We betrayed the Gods and refused rebirth to stay together! I will not allow anyone to separate us again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

It was the first time that I had ever heard a wolf speak out loud. It surprised me at how much deeper it was especially since she was being hostile. I knelt down and touched her side, causing her to abruptly turn to face me with eyes so dark that it scared me. Sensing how scared I was, she rubbed her nose against my cheek and licked my ear affectionately.

**Chikane-chan**, asked Himeko as she looked at me, worry tinting her voice, **I'm sorry for scaring you, love.**

I smiled, my hand caressing her cheek lovingly as I said, "It's alright, Himeko. I'm not going to leave, my beloved sun." I cupped her cheeks before kissing her nose. "I promised that we would remain together in every life, remember? I intend to keep that promise."

"That, unfortunately, is a problem for us," said Miyako as she motioned for Otoha to step forward.

Before I had time to react, Otoha shot Himeko in her right shoulder. I caught Himeko as fell, howling in pain. It wasn't long before Himeko was wheezing as she changed back into her human form.

"I'll heal her if you come with us," said Miyako as I watched my beloved squirm and whimper in pain.

I sighed in defeat before I said, "I'll go with you after you've healed Himeko."

"Girochi, she's all yours," said Miyako before turning on her heels and walking away.

"I get to taste half-wolf blood!" said Girochi happily as he moved towards Himeko.

I swiftly picked up Himeko and cradled her in my arms bridal style and ran as fast as I could. I could hear them racing after me, determined to catch both me and Himeko. It wasn't long before I tripped and slid until my back hit a rock hard, stunning me as they approached me. I slowly sat up, still clutching Himeko protectively in my arms.

"Why do you defy anyone who annoys you, Chikane?" asked Miyako as she came nearer.

I hissed angrily, "I will defy anyone who attempts to separate me from Himeko! I love her!"

"Sure you do, Chi-chan," said Girochi sarcastically as he grabbed Himeko by her hair and pulled her away from me before slamming his foot against my chest, pinning me down by making it difficult to breathe.

"Himeko!" I shouted as he tossed her into a tree. I heard her groan from the pain as I snarled, "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?" said my older sister as she came up to me.

I felt her grab a handful of my hair before jerking me back painfully. Her eyes changed to topaz as her fangs extended to be at least an inch long. She hissed at me again, causing something inside of me to squirm and jerk uncontrollably. I snarled, making her flinch reflexively.

"What can you possibly do to me in your current position?" hissed Miyako as she slammed the back of my head against the rock behind me, leaving me in a daze.

**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

I heard my back creak and my ribs crack, making me groan after I slid to the ground. I tried to breathe but it was difficult with my ribs crushing my lungs. I strained my ears to listen, doing my best to stay awake by listening. That's when I heard my beloved mate snarl, something I never thought that I would hear from a vampire let alone Chikane.

"Leave her alone!"

I heard Miyako hiss threateningly. Then I heard Chikane snarling again. I sensed a change in the air, a feeling of tension I didn't understand. It was almost like Miyako was testing Chikane.

"What can you possibly do to me in your current position?" hissed Miyako as a sickening crack resounded off the rock.

The smell of blood mingled with the scent of cherries and lavender after a few seconds. I knew right then that Chikane must have had her skull cracked and her head split. I growled threateningly but it was weak, so no one could hear me.

I then heard faint footsteps in the distance. They were hard and quick which meant they were running. I knew from the sound of them that it had to be 4 girls. The wind picked up and blew their scents this way, but the others were too wrapped up in each other to notice. A small smile spread across my face as I recognized all 4 scents.

**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!**

At that instant, I heard nails scraping rock followed by the sound of bodies hitting each other as well as growling, snarling, and hissing. I heard footsteps stop in front of Chikane as growls filled the air. I then heard quiet footsteps stop in front of me and something wet press against my cheek followed by a pained whimper. The smell of antiseptic, blood, and a light perfume pervaded my nose.

**Himeko?** asked a voice softly before my eyes swiveled to where I thought the voice was coming from.

"Jessica?" I asked weakly, trying to act like I was alright even though I wince while trying to sit up.

**I wish us meeting again was on better circumstances, Himeko**, said Jessica as she licked my cheek. **Makoto!**

**Yeah?** I heard the familiar voice of my best friend say.

**Bring that little vampire child over here!** shouted Jessica before she sprinted to attack Otoha.

**Sorry about this, Chikane-san**, said Mako as I heard Chikane moan from being dragged to me. **Himeko, I've gotta join back in on the fight. You two look out for each other until this thing wraps up, 'k?**

"Gotcha, Mako-chan," I replied weakly before she took off running. "Chikane-chan?"

I moved closer to Chikane to inspect her wound only to find that it had begun to heal. I rested my hand on her arm and slowly moved it up to her cheek. I nuzzled her nose before she finally began to stir. When she gave me a chaste kiss to let me know that she was awake, I whimpered painfully as my shoulder twitched.

"Himeko?" Chikane said as she propped herself up.

"Yeah?" I asked as she pulled my shirt sleeve down to expose the bullet hole.

"This is going to hurt," she said as I felt her hot breath against my skin. "Please bear with me."

Before I could say anything, I felt her fangs in my shoulder, making me gasp. I whimpered as I felt my skin being pulled on, wondering what she was doing. I then screamed in pain as I felt her rip open a bigger hole in my shoulder. I didn't understand why she was did that or why she then bit my wound. I then felt my skin burn harshly followed by a cooling feeling, like cold water was being poured on me only without the water. She then licked my shoulder before moving her hand to my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I knew that I had just caused the love of my life so much pain. Hopefully, she would forgive me later. I slowly sat up and pulled Himeko onto my thighs where I cradled her protectively. I ran my hands up and down her back while purring her ear, soothingly and slowly bringing her out of her daze.

"How do you feel, Himeko?" I asked nervously as felt my fangs grow a little longer, my hunger now becoming more apparent.

"Better if you weren't hungry," said my beloved sun as she ran a finger over my fangs, causing me to draw back only a little.

"It can wait until you're better," I said before I jumped at the sound of a snarl.

"Dammit!" shouted Otoha as she pulled her gun out and pointed at a pitch black wolf she had backed up into a tree. "You've gotten faster since the last time I had been hunting you!"

**Do you really think killing me will bring you happiness, Kisaragi-san?** growled the wolf as her ears stood up on end, alert for any sound of foul play. **I saved your life back then.**

"You ruined my life, you miserable wolf!" screamed Otoha as he hands clenched harder around the gun, itching to pull the trigger. "I should have let Girochi-sama kill you 5 years ago!"

I heard the shot ring out, startling both of us. Himeko cried out as the she-wolf dropped to the ground. Otoha stepped over her and came up to us. She pulled the safety lock and aimed it at Himeko. I held her tight against me, hissing threateningly at Otoha.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" I hissed as she reloaded the gun. "I'm happy with Himeko!"

"I'm just doing my job, Ojou-sama," said Otoha calmly.

**We're not finished yet!** growled the she-wolf threateningly from behind.

I stared in awe as she jumped to her feet before charging Otoha. She bit down on her left wrist, crushing the bone. Otoha screamed in pain as her hand slowly unclench around the gun, letting it land in the grass with a soft thud.

"Damn you!" shouted Otoha as the she-wolf let go, allowing her to fall to her knees, clutching her bleeding wrist against her chest. "Why the hell did you just do that?"

The she-wolf took a step back before transforming. I was then staring at a young woman probably in her early twenties. She wore a blue blouse that was faded and worn out from working in it. Her dark jeans were so worn that there were holes in them and frayed at the ends covering what I assumed to be work boots.

She stepped over Otoha and knelt down to pick up the gun. I stared wide-eyed at her since she was a she-wolf who picked up a silver-plated gun. She pocketed the weapon before getting down. I hissed at her to stay away but she seemed to dismiss me as she smiled lovingly at Himeko. Up close, I could see that her hair hung half way down her back and obscured the right half of her face, showing an amber-colored eye that somehow seemed very familiar.

"Hey, kiddo," said the she-wolf as she rubbed Himeko's injured shoulder gently, taking great care not to cause her any discomfort.

Himeko moved so she could face the sound of the girl. She held out her arms and embraced the she-wolf tightly with her left arm. I growled lightly at the girl as she nuzzled Himeko's cheek, letting her know that I was not at all loving this intimate contact one bit. Himeko turned back to me and gave me a kiss that took my breath away.

"It's alright, love," said Himeko before she turned back to the she-wolf. "Onee-chan, this is Chikane Himemiya, my mate." She turned back to me. "Chikane-chan, this is Jessica, my older sister's mate."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Chikane?" said the girl as I stiffened as the familiarity was finally clarified.

"That it has been, Jess," I said as I rose to my feet before pulling Himeko to her feet.

"You guys know each other?" asked Himeko, obviously confused now.

"Chikane was my best friend," said Jess as she stood up. She then growled, "That is before she had Girochi almost kill me 5 years ago!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Touching and twisted at the same time, no? I thought it would be good to make it a point that Chikane's heart was gradually healing enough to have a friend, but they're not anymore. Anyone care to guess why? I promise that's how Jess sees it even though that's not what really happened. First person to get it right gets a cookie.**

**Anyways, I spent all day cleaning the living room in my trailer and found my Sims 2: Deluxe CD plus 3 Barlowgirl CDs that I hadn't even opened plus a $20 bill in the couch. The only thing left is to clean out my care, fold the laundry, clean up the Girl Scout room, mow the lawn, and clean my room (my roommates think that it looks like all of hell was set free in it).**

**Gotta run! It's 10 'til midnight and I've gotta go to church in the morning!**

**-Natsuki-chan out! 3**


	7. Chapter 6: A Short Little Reunion

**A/N: Remember, bold equals wolves using telepathy and bold+underline equals wolves talking out loud. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**HAPTER VI:**

**A ****S****HORT ****L****ITTLE ****R****EUNION**

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

I couldn't help but moan as I felt someone gingerly rest a hand on my forehead. It then shot back, almost as if I was on fire. To be honest, I felt like I was. I then felt a pair of cold lips touch my forehead. I sighed in contentment before the lips drew away.

"How is she, Jessica?" I heard a voice ask softly, a voice that I recognized as my Chikane.

"She seems to be resting comfortably for now," said another voice calmly. She then growled, "Just what the hell are you playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Chikane! What is my sister-in-law to you?"

"She's my mate."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about religion and you know it!"

"In one of our past lives, Himeko and I were just friends. We developed feelings for each other. I recognized my feelings for Himeko, but she didn't recognize her feelings for me. I suffered a mental breakdown during which time, I had raped Himeko. Even after everything else I did after that, she still forgave me and told me how much she loved me.

"The next life after that, we were well known as girlfriends throughout the town. We lived, loved, laughed, cried, and hurt together. I, unfortunately, died not long after I had proposed to her. Instead of choosing rebirth, Himeko chose to remain in the shrine with me. Those times were some of the best in my life.

"The life after that was the worse because we were twin sisters. I didn't care who knew because I love Himeko. It bothered Himeko because she was afraid of what others might do to us when they realize that we were not just sisters, but lovers as well. When our parents died, I used what little influence I had to have Himeko's DNA records altered to show that we weren't related. We got married and spent a very long happy life together."

"Do I need to get a refill on my tea, Chikane?"

"I'm serious, Jessica…I love her. I really do. I've never loved anyone the way that I love Himeko. You have no idea how happy it makes me knowing that I'm the Priestess of the Moon and she's the Priestess of the Sun. Because of the destiny we once shared as Kannazuki no Miko, our souls always called out to each other whether we knew it or not."

"You still blindly believe that you and she will always be together?"

"Of course! The Gods took pity on us because we are just 2 teenagers in love being forced to kill each other for the sake of restoring the world."

"Excuse me?"

"After we sealed the Yamata no Orochi away, we were to restore the world back to its original form. To accomplish that, however, one priestess had to die by the other priestess's hand."

"To have to kill the person you love…how sad…The Gods are indeed very cruel to people."

"That they are, but I've long since discarded my hatred for the Gods…I've defied them once already. For now, I'm happy to be with Himeko again."

I slowly opened my eyes to see white gauze. I groaned inwardly at this site since I wished that her face was the first thing I saw. I rose from the bed I was sleeping on and limped my way to Chikane, using my nose as a guide. Jessica noticed me and I shook my head for her to stay quiet.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and stood on my toes, just barely making me high enough to kiss my beloved on the nape of her neck. I took pride in hearing my beloved's breath hitch the way that it did. I waited for her to relax and her breathing to return to normal before spinning her around. I felt Chikane's sapphire eyes boring into me even thought I could not see.

"What day is it?" I asked groggily, still trying to wake up completely.

"It's Saturday," deadpanned Chikane, making me stiffen. She laughed at the shock on my face before saying, "It's alright, Himeko. I called Kazuki. As far as the school knows, you have an emergency that required you to be hospitalized in another part of the city."

"Then, my schoolwork is…" I trailed off, thinking about what would happen if I fell behind.

"Your teachers are e-mailing the lesson plans," she said as she started listing things off her fingers, "Souma brought your notes and textbooks, and I'm tutoring you in all of your subjects."

I stared blankly at Chikane when she said that I would be tutoring her in my subjects. Then a smile slowly spread across my face as she caressed my cheek. Our lips were only a centimeter apart before I heard a cough. I leaned slightly to look past Chikane to see Jessica standing there in the doorway.

"It's not nice of you to ignore your sister, Himeko," said Jessica as she pouted, something that she normally did when she wanted a little bit of attention.

I smiled as I said, "You can understand that my mate takes priority over you, right?"

"She really wasn't pulling my leg?" half-shouted Jessica in surprise. She looked at Chikane, then to me before she said, "This thing is your mate?"

"Chikane-chan is not a thing, Jessie!" I growled defensively. "We've been through so much together! I love her and she loves me! Right, Chikane-chan?"

I could feel her head swivel to face me from the slight shift in position. I knew my tone was soft at the last part since I wanted her to know that I wanted her to be honest with me. I then felt her lips against mine in a deep and loving kiss, one of her trademark smiles twitching in utmost pleasure as I heard Jessica growl threateningly. I pulled away, gasping for air as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You just wanted to irritate Jessie, didn't you?" I whispered as her hands rubbed my sides and back teasingly slow.

"Yes," I heard Chikane whisper apologetically. "Forgive me?"

I thumped her in the shoulder before I said, "It's not me you should be asking for forgiveness, love."

I then felt her stiffen and shift uncomfortably. I could tell that my lover and sister-in-law had left off on bad terms from the way that one was calm and ignored her while the other was blatantly and openly hostile towards her. I nuzzled her neck to encourage her to speak, but it seemed that she would rather not. I bit her shoulder hard, drawing from her both a yelp that showed not only pain that I had just caused but the surprise that was probably written all over her face.

"I'm never going to forgive you, Chikane!" growled Jessica before she came over and pressed her fingers on the gauze wrapped around my head. She then said in a tone awash with affection, "As for you, Himeko, I'm afraid that we got what little traces of the poison remained out of you too late. Your eyesight has been permanently damaged, but I did manage to recover a very small fraction of your sight. I'm very sorry, but you will be considered legally blind. Go sit down on the bed, and I'll be right back."

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane's View<strong>

I felt rage boiling in me as Jessica left. I didn't understand why she was being hostile towards me. If memory served, I managed to stall my family into giving her enough time to run and get away from Mahoroba. I wanted nothing more for her than for her to live a quiet life somewhere far away from my family. I hissed in frustration as I banged my fist against the wall, putting enough force behind it to not only leave a dent in the wall but to shake it slightly as well. I then felt that same hand sear with pain, causing the silver mark on it to glow a deep blue that reminded me of the ocean. I turned at the sound of a soft whimper coming from my left. I saw my beloved Himeko's mark glow a bright red similar to the color of blood. I felt sadness coming from her in waves before I sat down next to her.

Himeko wrapped her arms around me before she whimpered, "Why are you angry, Chikane-chan? If you don't want to talk to Jessica, that's alright. I just want the three people nearest and dearest to me to get along."

"Three?" I said as I blinked, confused by her statement.

Before I could press further, she grabbed my arm and pulled it so my hand was in front of her. She squeezed my wrist hard enough for me to unclench my fist, letting blood drip from my palm. She began licking the blood up in a way that confused me, a way that reminded me of how greedy my brother was when he was hungry. When she was done, I pressed my hand against her cheek, caressing her skin as she rubbed her cheek into my palm.

"You really need to control your anger, Chikane-chan," she whispered as I felt the pain from the mark slowly grow less in pain. "I don't want you to do something so rash that I might very well lose you again."

Before I could answer, I heard the door open as a signal that Jessica was back. She set a tray next to Himeko on the bed before gently touching the gauze where her eyes would be. Himeko simply nodded her head before Jessica slowly unwrap the gauze. Himeko immediately squeezed her open eyes shut, growling in discomfort at the sudden exposure to light.

"Chikane," said Jessica in a tone that sounded like discomfort and fear. I turned my head to face her as she said, "When she opens her eyes, put 2 drops of the iodine solution in each of her eyes. That blue bottle there is filled with saline and iodine. Put 2 drops in her eyes every morning and evening. Do that for 3 days before coming back and seeing me. I'll see if her sight has improved to a point that I can help her." She turned to Himeko. "Reiko wanted me to tell you that when you woke up to come to the courthouse for the trial. Also, you should come and see Nekeko. She's been missing you a lot since you stopped sending letter, Himeko."

"Okay, Jesse," she said softly before Jessica retreated at a brisk pace.

I turned to my lover, wandering what had spooked Jessica so much. Once the muscles in her face relaxed, she slowly opened her eyes. The deep purple in her eyes faded to a discolored blue-green with a yellow ring around her eyes. It broke my heart to see her eyes like this even though they still held her emotions. I then notice a faint red coloring around her pupil that made wonder why they were there.

"Please tilt your head back, Himeko," I said as I opened a clear bottle labeled "iodine."

I squeezed it lightly until 2 drops fell into her left eye. She blinked furiously for a few minutes before I put 2 drops in her right eye. I gently patted a cloth on her eyes to get the tears that leaked out. She tilted her head back down as I placed the bottle back down on the tray. She stared at me for only the Gods know how long before she blinked a few times. A smile spread across her face as I placed my hand on her cheek lovingly.

She slowly brought her hand up and rested her hand on my cheek before she said, "I can see a slight haze in my darkness now, Chikane-chan. I don't think I'll be able to recover my sight completely but at least I can make out your face."

I could feel tears running down my cheeks and onto my lap. It pained me to see her like this. If I was more aware of the fact that Otoha would have been sent to retrieve me, I would have sent Himeko out the window first instead of allowing her to be the last one out. She pulled me closer and pressed her lips to mine, causing my tears to stop. It was a gentle kiss, one filled with passion as well as comfort. After Gods know how long, she kissed my eyes before pulling me into a loving embrace. I sighed in comfort as her left hand rubbed my back while my hair was being parted by the fingers of her right hand.

"It's okay, Chikane-chan," she whispered into my ear soothingly. "I don't care if my sight never recovers. As long as I know that you're safe, I will always be happy."

We stayed like that for a while before I slowly eased out of Himeko's arms. I looked into her eyes and saw only sincerity, love, and devotion. I gingerly pushed some of her hair behind her ear before brushing my lips against her earlobe. She shivered slightly as a growl of pleasure passed through her lips. She whimpered at me, causing me to stop for fear that I had done something wrong.

"Not here, Chikane-chan," whispered the sunlight of my world as she nuzzled her nose against my cheek. "Maybe later after the trial."

"I'll hold you to that," I said as I placed the blue bottle in my pocket. I handed her the cane leaning against the bed before saying, "Shall we, my love?"

With a quick nod of her head, we headed out of the hospital and down the street to a large office building that dominated every other building surrounding it.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko's View<strong>

Even if I was blind, I could still feel the stares as we walked by. I could hear the growls coming from others around us. I could sense the hostility as my body trembled in anger. I stopped and turned around, growling threateningly to challenge anyone to voice what they had to say. They froze when they recognized me and stared wide-eyed as 2 fingers I faintly recognized as my beloved's pulled me to face her.

"It's alright, Himeko," she said as she gently brushed some of my hair behind her ear. "Let them go about how they wish to treat me. It'll be up to them whether or not to cross paths with us."

"But, Chikane-chan!" I whined before she rested a finger on my lips.

After a few moments of silence, she said, "The other vampires I've met in my life, Himeko, treat me the same way. They are hostile because I'm treated with reverence when my mother and siblings treated me like I was a person. I do not care what their opinions of me are as long as I have you by my side."

I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and pull me closer so our foreheads touched. With us this close, I could see her lips turn up in a smile. I remember her being this happy when we got married in our last life. I sighed in contentment as I brought my arms up to her neck, smiling as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'd hate to interrupt your peace, but we're waiting at the court house for you 2."

I jumped at the sound of Makoto's voice coming from behind us. From the smile that threatened to split her face in 2, I knew that she didn't mean it one bit. I moved away from Chikane and hit Makoto in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground. She was a bit shocked before jumping to her feet and giving me a playful nudge in the side.

"Come on, Himeko," she said playfully before wrapping her arm around my neck. "Mom and Reiko are waiting for you guys. The last living heir to the Kurusugawa line who never gets in trouble has a formal complaint filed against her. Lots of people are probably going to be at this hearing, both vampire and wolf. I'm betting that both of you'll be not guilty."

I growled threateningly at her, wanting her to just shut up. She shrugged her shoulders and led us the remaining distance down the street to a brown and red brick building across the square. There we entered and climbed the stairs to a single room similar to any other court room for humans. The only difference is that there were 30 pairs of eyes in the pews staring right at us once we walked in with wolves sitting on the right and vampires on the left. I could feel Chikane's grip tighten on my hand to the point that her knuckles turned white.

"YOU'RE LATE!" howled Reiko from the front of the room.

"Now, now, Reiko," said Korona as she gently placed a hand on Reiko's right shoulder. "Let's not make a scene in front of the other elders and the counselors."

Now I understood why Reiko and Korona were dressed in their usual jeans and t-shirt and not in their robes. They were making a point that they weren't some aristocratic society but a race of wolves that could blend in and get along with humans. Even when we weren't on speaking terms with humans, we would still be their protectors.

I tried to walk forward by following my former teachers' scent but something kept me immobile. I looked down at Chikane's hand and saw that her whole hand was now white. I slowly looked up to see her eyes have this farsighted dazed look that filled me with panic. I rested my hand on her cheek, startling her out of her trance.

**Chikane-chan?** I asked before she placed her hand over mine.

"I'm okay, Himeko," said Chikane as she rubbed her cheek against my palm until she was calm. "Just a little surprised is all."

"Surprised?" I asked, confused as she led me toward the front where Reiko and Korona were.

I followed my beloved's line of sight to see Miyako and Girochi flanking a woman. She wore a black skirt that hung just a bit above her ankles. A light pink, collared shirt was buttoned and tucked neatly into the waist line of the skirt. Sandals of the same shade of pink adorned her feet. Her skin was slightly tanned and completely flawless in comparison to Chikane's pale as the moonlight skin but nowhere near as flawless. Her hair was a light blue and pulled back into a tight bun. Her eyes, however, were a slate grey that were filled with confusion, relief, love, and…anger?

"Chikane, what the hell are you doing here?" asked the woman, her voice sound cold and yet somehow very warm and loving.

"Is this your…" I trailed off as I watched Chikane nod her head in response to my question.

"Hi, Mother, Miyako, Girochi…" said my beloved, her voice devoid of any emotion which scared me a lot.

"Chikane, please explain—" began the woman before she stopped midsentence as Chikane growled in annoyance.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you nor do you deserve one!" hissed Chikane coldly as her eyes narrowed. "I'm done having to answer and follow blindly when I've never been given an explanation, so why should I give you one!"

"Chi-chan, you apologize to Akiko-sama right now!" hissed Girochi as he rose to his feet.

"You are treading thin ice, Chikane!" hissed Miyako angrily as she stood as well.

"You both can go to—"

**SMACK!**

My hand stung from slapping Chikane, but it was the first thing I thought about that could easily get her attention. I had heard the voices in the air when she spoke, and I could see the purple energy swirling angrily in the air around her. I knew that I had surprised Chikane when she turned to face me, clearly taken aback by my action. In all of our past lives, I had never raised a hand to her so this was a first. She raised a hand to rest on her bruised cheek before jerking it away because of the pain.

I immediately clutched onto the green sweater she was wearing and cried silently into her chest. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm my nerves. I could tell that Reiko and Korona were just as surprised that I had slapped Chikane but more so that her fingers were stroking my hair slowly. I never let anyone touch my hair save for Korona so she could cut my hair.

"Please don't fight with you family, Chikane-chan!" I whined before looking up at her, stunned at seeing the look on her face. "I don't want to become between you and your family!"

"You are my family, too, Himeko!" whispered Chikane as she rested her forehead against mine. "You are by far more important to me!"

"Ahem!" coughed Korona causing us to jump. "Himeko, we have a hearing to do."

"I'm sorry, Sensei," I said before bowing. **I'm sorry about hitting you, Chikane-chan. It was the first thing that came to mind.**

I gently rested my hands on her hips as she nodded in understanding. We sat down behind the table on the left hand side of the room. Just as we sat down, Chikane pulled me in a protective embrace and hissed. Even though my vision was hazy, I could see that both of Chikane's siblings as well as her mother was poised and ready to attack. Makoto emitted a loud a threatening snarl, causing all attention to be drawn to her.

"Please don't fight here, Akiko Himemiya-sama," she growled as she approached the front of the room. "We don't need you to do anything that might possibly embarrass us both. After all, as the baliff, it's my job to make sure that nothing happens."

Silence reigned in the room save the quiet breathing before Reiko said, "Alright, now that the reunion is over, let's get this hearing started."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. My birthday was Sept. 27, so I've been kind of busy with midterms, partying, and working.**

**Anyways, I'm busy with Honors Society, College, Community Service, Girl Scouts, and Church, so my updates are going to be every 3-5 weeks instead of 2-3 weeks. Sorry for the bad news. Expect a new story within a couple of hours.**


End file.
